Obsession
by Ainat
Summary: Ted DiBiase, a successful asset manager who has just received a huge promotion, is blissfully happy in his career and in his marriage. But when a temp worker starts stalking him, all the things he's worked so hard for are placed in jeopardy.
1. At First Sight

**I promised to publish this story in March, but my schedule didn't allow me to do it. But now, I'm finally able to do it. I really can't wait to know your opinion. It's is the second time I'm using this pair (I'm using them on "Behind The Fear" too, as a minor couple) and I like to write them together. I have a soft spot for them. **

**Title: Obsession (Based on the movie - "Obsessed") **

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Ted DiBiase, a successful asset manager who has just received a huge promotion, is blissfully happy in his career and in his marriage. But when a temp worker starts stalking him, all the things he's worked so hard for are placed in jeopardy.**

**Main Characters: Ted DiBiase, Maryse, Kelly Kelly**

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, Maryse Ouellet observed her image reflected on the metallic walls. Fixing her platinum hair and the skirt above her knees, the blonde left the elevator. It was her first day as assistant on Gage Bendix and she had to look perfect. She had to give a good impression.

Walking to the front door desk, before Maryse could present herself, she saw a raven-haired woman walking to her.

- You must be Mr. DiBiase new assistant. Maryse Ouellet, right? I was waiting for you. Please follow me - the woman said and continued walking. Sharing a look with the woman, who was on the front desk, Maryse decided to follow the raven-haired woman - Mr. DiBiase haven't arrived yet, so it gives me plenty of time to tell me what you have to do and what you can't do.

- Okay - Maryse said and finally caught her. Crossing the office, the raven-haired woman gave Maryse all the indications.

- Don't enter in Mr. DiBiase office without knock; don't enter in the office without authorization and don't comment what you see or hear. Keep it to yourself - stopping walking, the woman showed Maryse two empty secretaries - That secretary is from the other assistant. She takes care of the important calls and meetings. She delivers Mr. DiBiase all files and documents he has to sign.

- What do I have to do? - Maryse asked interrupting the woman. Why did they hire her if they already had someone who would do all the work?

- You serve coffees, you answer the calls she doesn't want to take care and you work extra hours doing whatever Mr. DiBiase wants. By the way her name is Mickie James - hearing the woman's words, Maryse did everything to not look disappointed. She had accepted the job because she needed experience. But now it seemed she was going to win more experience doing coffees than in business matters - If you have any dugout, ask for me.

- By the way, for whom should I ask - since they "met" the woman hadn't presented herself.

- Melina Perez - the raven-haired woman said getting ready to leave Maryse - Before I forget: Don't get in Mr. DiBiase way. He's a busy man, he doesn't need someone slowing in down. And believe me your skirt, will slow down a lot of people - speechless, Maryse saw Melina backing to her secretary in the other side of the room.

Deciding to ignore Melina's last words (after all Melina didn't have anything to do with the clothes she used), Maryse placed her purse on top of her new desk. Looking around the place she could call now "workplace", a smile crossed her face. It wasn't a bad place to start her career.

Before the blonde had time to make herself comfortable, a male´s voice called her attention.

- Mickie I need those files you talked about yesterday - the man said and entered in his office without even noticing Maryse.

"It can only be Mr. DiBiase" Maryse thought to herself. She had never met the man; she had no idea of how he looked. When she went to look for the job, they only told her with whom she was going to work, nothing more.

- Mickie - she heard him calling the other woman, who wasn't there. Maryse stayed without know what to do. After all, Melina haven't told her what to do if Mickie wasn't in the office. Should she advise the man Mickie wasn't there?

- It wouldn't be nice to be fired during my first day - Maryse whispered to herself and took a depth breath. Walking to the office's door, she knocked (even if the door was open). The man inside it, looked to the platinum blonde - I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mickie isn't here.

One thing Maryse had learned was to not have a crush for the guy who was going to be your boss during the next months, but at the first moment this man looked to her, Maryse had one of those strange feelings you would rather not have. One of those feelings that would make it hard to follow what you have learned.

- You are the new assistant, right? - Ted asked and walked to Maryse. Mickie had advised him some days ago about a new girl; she had told him a new girl who would start working for him. She had even given her the blonde's application. Ted had never really understood why he needed another assistant. After all, Mickie was capable of doing all the work needed. He was even going to tell that didn't need another assistant, but now, if had done it, he had the feeling he would have regretted it.

- Yes, I'm. It's nice to meet you Mr. DiBiase - with those words, Maryse showed a smile "Good impression" a voice said inside her head.

- Nice to meet you too… - indirectly, he asked her name. He should know it, but he hadn't read the application Mickie had given him.

- Maryse Ouellet - Maryse presented herself and saw him extending his hand to shake hers. Not wanting to be rude, the platinum blonde did the same move and grabbed his hand.

- Nice to meet you Maryse. Welcome aboard. You can call me Ted - it seemed Ted wanted to say something more, but before he could do it Mickie entered in the office.

- I'm sorry for being late, I had some problems with the car - Mickie said without notice Maryse's presence and put on Ted's desk the files he was looking for - You only have to sign them.

- Thank you - Ted thanked and picked up the files. He had to take those files to a meeting that afternoon - By the way, that's Maryse. She is going to work with us.

- Hi - Mickie said with a smile. Walking to Maryse, she wrapped her hand around Maryse's wrist, to take her out of the office - I'm going to show you what you have to do.

Being pushed out from the office, Maryse hadn't a chance to share another word with Ted, a word she wanted so much to share.

- Nice skirt by the way - Mickie spoke and Maryse stayed without know what to say. Was she telling the truth or was she being sarcastic? After what Melina told her, Maryse had the feeling Mickie was being sarcastic.

- So, what do you want me to do? - Maryse asked avoiding looking to Ted's office. Having an affair with your boss would be the last thing in the World you would want to have.

Hearing Mickie's indications, Maryse started her work. The petit brunette had told her to send some emails. To her surprise, when Maryse was going to start doing it, she saw an email from Ted. Opening it, a smile crossed her face. He was asking her to go dinner with him that night.

"Having a dinner is very different of an affair" Maryse thought and bit her lip. Clicking on the "send" button, she gave Ted an answer. Maryse would go dinner with him that night.

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language).**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**Next Chapter's Summary: Three years later...**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	2. A Happy Family

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and thanks too to JNHLuvr, MickieMelina4Eva, xsostarstruck, Adrea019, XxOrtonLegacyChickxX and Nadia26 for the reviews. Your reviews were very important because it was the first chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter number two. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Parking the car in his new house garage entrance, Ted opened the door to leave the vehicle. After five years working on Gage Bendix, he had become Executive Vice President. Making his way to the passenger's door, he opened it to his two years wife.

- Merci - Maryse said putting her feet out of the car. After the dinner, three years ago, Maryse and Ted started seeing each other. One year later after getting together, the two married.

- So, what do you think? - Ted asked Maryse taking off his sunglasses and observed the house. With his old pay check he would never be able to afford it. The two floors house was located in a calm and familiar neighborhood, the perfect place to live and to raise a child.

- I think we have a lot of boxes to unpack - Maryse replied opening the car's back door. Very carefully, Maryse picked up on the small baby that was sleeping on a baby car seat. Honey DiBiase was born six months ago, at the same time Ted got his promotion.

- The agency said the van would only arrive at 3 p.m. - Ted informed Maryse and then closed the back seat door from where Maryse had taken their daughter. He followed Maryse and opened the car's trunk - We can explore our new house until then.

- We already explored the house. I would never take something without know how it is - Maryse waited for Ted to take from the trunk Honey's stroller - I wouldn't have married you, if I didn't know how you were.

- I hope you are talking about my personality - smiling, Maryse didn't answer and laid her baby on the strolled. When Maryse did it, Ted wrapped his arms around the platinum blonde waist and pushed her closer to him - If you don't want to explore the house, we can always do something funnier.

- More funnier? Well, Mr. DiBiase I don't know about what you are talking - Maryse replied and gave him a quickly kiss on the lips - But I know if you don't decide to go to your job, this house won't be "explored".

- My meeting it's only at eleven - Ted exclaimed and then looked to his clock. It was one of those meetings he couldn't get late. With his new job, he had received more responsibilities.

- So, you have half hour to get there - Maryse said and started pushing the stroller. Even if she had already seen the house, Maryse wanted to see it better - You should go or you are going to get late.

- Why are you so hard to convince? - Maryse heard Ted asking.

- If I was hard to convince, Honey wouldn't be here - with those words, Maryse turned around to face Ted, who had stayed on the car - Love you. Don't get late.

Smiling, Ted watched his wife walking to the house. He never thought he would end up being a family man; it had never made part of his plans. But Ted loved his new life with Maryse and Honey at his side.

* * *

- Good morning Mr. DiBiase - the porter greeted Ted when saw him crossing the building's main door. Ted returned the fulfillment nodding his head.

Ted walked into one of the elevators. It was almost empty, only a woman with blonde hair was inside it. He was going to push the button with his floor number, when realized someone had already pushed it. Leaning against the elevator door, Ted took a look at the blonde. He had never seen her in the floor where he worked.

In the moment he took the eyes from her, Ted heard something falling to the floor. The files the blonde was holding had fallen to the floor. Knelling, Ted helped the girl picking up them.

- Thank you - the blonde said showing a smile when Ted gave her the file.

- You are welcome - Ted responded to her thanks and smiled back - Are you new?

- Yes, I'm temporary. I'm here to replace Mr. DiBiase secretary - she explained. After his marriage with Maryse, the blonde had decided to quit her place. Maryse was very proud and she wanted to make a career with her own effort and not because married Ted. After it, he had decided to only work with Mickie, but when he got his promotion people told him it was better to find another person to help Mickie. Six months after hiring the new girl, she had gotten sick and they had to call a replacement. Mickie said she could take care of everything until the other woman returned, but he had decided it was better not. After all, Mickie was pregnant and he didn't want to undercharge her. Maryse had been pregnant and Ted knew it wasn't a good idea to give Mickie all the work.

- It's better you have lookout. He isn't a nice guy - Ted spoke and the woman looked to him very surprised - He is very bossy.

- People told me that he was a nice guy - she said very confused. Everyone, she had met, told her he was a nice guy and there was no need to worry.

- Believe me, he isn't a nice guy. Probably people only told you he is a nice guy because are afraid of him - in that moment the elevator doors opened and both left it - I hope you have a nice day - with those word, Ted walked to the meetings room.

The blonde woman walked to the receptionist - Who is he? - she asked and leaned her eyes on Ted.

- That is Mr. DiBiase - the receptionist answered, making the blonde very surprised. A little smile crossed the girl's face. It was good to know that her boss was really a nice guy. And it was nice to know he was good looking too.

- Kelly, I was looking for you - the blonde woman heard and turned around only to face Mickie - Do you already have what I asked?

- Yes - Kelly said and gave Mickie the files. While giving the files, Kelly decided to follow Ted with her eyes. Mickie, who was at Kelly's side, realized it.

- He is your boss and he is married - Mickie informed Kelly - Now, start working if you don't want to be fired in your first day.

Kelly simply smiled and followed Mickie to the office. The job she thought that would be boring had just become interesting.

* * *

- Where do you want me to put those? - Ted asked Maryse, who was sat on the floor unpacking boxes. The woman looked to him and saw the two boxes he was carrying.

- Anywhere you want - Maryse answered. It already was after midnight and she was still around those boxes. Not even for a moment she thought they had so many furniture and decoration and all kinds of objects a house needed.

- Someone is tired of unpacking - Ted exclaimed and placed the boxes on the floor. He walked to his wife and sat at her side.

- You have no idea how - Maryse said in a whispered - Do you have any idea of how many boxes I already unpacked today? Oh, next time you better hire another company because I work faster in my heels.

- Is there going to be a next time? I thought you liked the house.

- You understood what I said and you know I love this house and the neighborhood. It is the perfect place to raise Honey - Maryse exclaimed and showed a smile - Enough talking about the house. How was your meeting?

- It was perfect as always - Ted answered and wrapped his arms around Maryse - By the way, I have a temporary replacing the girl who got sick.

- Is she pretty? - Maryse questioned his husband. With such question, Ted looked to her with a surprise expression.

- Who told you it was a woman? - he couldn't believe she knew it was a woman. They could have got him a man to replace the sick girl.

- If it was a guy, you wouldn't tell me about the temp they arranged you - Maryse responded. She knew her husband too well - So, is she pretty or not?

- Nothing special - Ted answered and Maryse leaned her eyes on him. The answer didn't seem too sincere - You know I only have eyes for you.

- I really hope so - with those words Maryse kissed his lips. Breaking the kiss, the platinum blonde turned herself around, so she could stay face-to-face with Ted. A suggestive smile was crossing Maryse's face - So, do you want to do something funnier than explore the house?

- Don't we have a lot of boxes to unpack? - ignoring his question, Maryse started giving him small pecks on the neck - I guess we can leave them for tomorrow - with those words, Ted wrapped Maryse's legs around his waist and put on his feet. It didn't take him too long to be carrying her to their new bedroom.

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language).**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	3. The New Temp

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to JNHLuvr, vampiregirl2009, xsostarstruck, MickieMelina4Eva, Nadia26 and babygurl-x for the reviews. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

Leaving the elevator, Kelly didn't take any time and walked to Ted's office. Mickie had told Kelly she would be late because had an appointment on the doctor to make an ultrasound, so Kelly knew Mickie wasn't going to be around to catch her messing in Ted's office.

Putting her hand on the door's knob, Kelly opened the door and entered in the office. The blonde walked to the desk. A photo frame called her attention: it was a photo from a blonde woman and a small baby girl. "Probably his wife" Kelly thought to herself and diverted her attention from it. Sitting on the desk's chair, she started opening the drawers from the furniture. Apart from files and lost papers, she found a collection of music CDs. They were all from the same music band which could only mean it was Ted's favorite band. A smile crossed Kelly's face. Her trip to Mr. DiBiase's office had been useful.

* * *

- I have tickets to Lakers tonight - Cody stopped Ted, when saw him by his office's door. Cody was holding the tickets with one of his hands - Second row.

- Do I look like I want to get divorced? - it was a tempting invite, but Ted had promised Maryse he would try to arrive home sooner to help her finishing unpacking the boxes they had left from the day before.

- Maryse won't ask you the divorce just because a couple of hours. C'mon Ted, second row. Do you know what it means?

- I have to help Maryse unpacking the last boxes. I can't go - a smile crossed Ted's face when realized how Cody had gotten disappointed. Not even for a moment Cody had thought Ted wouldn't accept to go with him.

- Just call Maryse and tell her the old man wants you to work until late - the old man Cody was talking about was his father and Ted's boss. Dusty Rhodes was Gage Bendix's director.

- I still without want to get divorced - Cody was ready to protest, but Ted didn't allow him - Have fun - with those words, Ted made his way to his office. To his surprised, Mickie hadn't arrived yet.

- Good morning - the blonde temporary already was in her desk and she was observing Ted.

- Where is Mickie? - Ted asked her. Mickie could be pregnant, but even pregnant she would always arrive work first.

- She had a doctor's appointment - Kelly told and showed Ted her best smile.

- Right - Ted whispered remembering Mickie had told him it before leaving the past day. With the confusion inside his new house, he had forgotten about it. Ted really couldn't wait to finish unpacking all the items.

- Do you want me to call her?

- No, just grab a notebook and pencil and follow me - a very satisfied Kelly, took from one of the desk drawers a notebook and grabbed the pen that was on top of metallic desk and followed her boss.

Ted took off his jacked and placed his briefcase on top of the desk. While doing it, he heard Kelly speaking.

- They sent this morning the memo to the Christmas Party next week - Kelly announced Ted and placed the memo on top of his desk.

- Is it already that time of the year? - Ted whispered to himself fixing his tie and then sat on the desk chair. Another chair was in the other side of the desk. He pointed to it, so Kelly could sit it.

- Why can't people bring their spouses? - the blonde woman had read the memo and those words had called her attention.

- It's a law from Dusty Rhodes. Actually, it is like that in a lot of companies - Ted explained to Kelly getting comfortable on the chair - They think people won't get lose if their spouses are around.

- Are the parties that wild?

- No - Ted answered and got ready to start his work. He would feel better talking with Mickie about his meetings, but as the pregnant woman wasn't around, he would have to get content with Kelly - Let's start it with the most important for today.

- I already took care of that - Kelly replied and once again smiled.

- What? - Ted questioned her feeling confuse. How could she know what he was going to ask her to do?

- All Wednesdays you send your wife flowers. This week, you sent a dozen of red roses. I called the florist to confirm and they had been delivered.

- Thank you - his expression changed from confusion to surprise.

- So, how long have you two been married? - Kelly asked and tried to put a tone in her voice as it was a casual question, as she didn't have any interest in Ted's relationship with Maryse.

- Two years in March - Ted answered. In less than a year Maryse and Ted and got engaged and married.

- And you still sending her flowers every week - Kelly crossed her leg. The already short skirt, showed her tight more than it should. Ted noticed it, but decided to ignore the fact - She is a lucky girl.

- It's a kind of tradition - he had started sending Maryse flowers all Wednesdays after their first date.

- Mickie told me she was your assistant - once again Kelly tried to use the same tone, but this time she failed. Ted had noticed the young blonde was interested in such topic.

- Mickie really likes to talk. So, when is my meeting this afternoon? - very quickly Ted changed subject. Even if he loved his wife, he didn't want to talk about their relationship, about how they met.

Not only Kelly gave him the information about his afternoon meeting as she told me everything he needed to know about the client. An admired Ted watched Kelly giving all that information.

- Did I say something wrong? - Kelly asked when realized the way how Ted was glaring at her.

- No, I'm only surprised - the vice director was really impressed with Kelly's work. She had done her homework very well - Are you always that efficient?

- Why shouldn't I be efficient? - for the first time since she crossed her leg, Kelly pushed her skirt's sheath down so it would cover her tight at least until the knee.

- Usually temps aren't efficient - it was the pure true. Kelly wasn't the first temporary Ted was having working with him. One of the first temps he had under his wing during a week, had made his life a living heel. He had never seen someone so unqualified for the job.

- You will see I'm not a normal temporary - Kelly exclaimed without lose her curvy smile - Do you need something more?

* * *

- Can you tell me why you simply don't send your curriculum? - locked in his office, Ted was talking with Maryse. The platinum blonde had decided to call him because of her recent projects. She was going to try to start working again.

- Because I want to make the test as the other people - Maryse replied and placed on top of the kitchen's table Honey's lunch: honey porridge. The small baby was sat on a high chair watching her mother.

- In the moment they see you worked on Gage Bendix, they will accept you without think twice - while waiting for her wife to answer, Ted had the feeling of hearing a noise by the phone, as if someone was hearing the talk.

- If I send them my curriculum, they will realize my last name is the same than Gage Bendix's Vice Director - Maryse replied and picked up a spoon - They will think I'm not competent. I only got a job because of you.

- You were a great assistant - hearing the sound once again, Ted felt suspicious - You used to work more hours than you should. I remember you being with me after the work schedule.

- Why would it be, Mr. DiBiase? - Maryse decided to ignore Ted's last words. Those extra hour he was talking, didn't have anything to do with working to the company - By the way, Honey decided to give us an early Christmas Present. Her first tooth is growing.

At that point Ted wasn't paying attention to Maryse's words. He walked to office's windows covered with a venetian blind. Opening a small space between the shutters, Ted landed his eyes on Kelly's desk. The girl wasn't there.

- Ted, did you hear what I said? - Maryse's voice echoed making Ted back to Earth and forget his suspicions.

- Yes, I did - Ted replied hoping Maryse wouldn't ask him the last revelation she had done about their daughter. Ted was going to close the space he had opened, when Kelly showed from the other side.

- Where you looking for me? - he heard the blonde asking.

Ted told her "no" by moving his head. Finally closing the shutters, he paid started paying attention once again to the talk he was having with his wife.

* * *

**I really hope enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language).**

**Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	4. Meeting Kelly

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Hailey Egan, JessicaHardy, layali, vampiregirl2009, xsostarstruck and babygurl-x for the lovely reviews. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. I'm sorry for being such a small chapter. **

**READ and REVIEW**

**P.S.: laycoolsimplyflawless: turtle, grow up. **

* * *

Ted was on his officer taking a look at his new client contract when a voice coming from the door called his attention.

- Look who came to visit you - landing his eyes on the entrance, a smile crossed Ted's face when he saw his family: Maryse and his baby daughter.

- What are you doing here? - he watched Maryse getting closer with the pram where Honey was awake.

- As we were close, we decided to make a little visit to daddy - Maryse took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Ted stood up and knelt at the pram's side - We are going to the mall to see Santa. Don't you want to come with us? You could take a photo on Santa's lap too.

- I would, but I'm full of work today - a cute smile was seen by Ted when he looked to his daughter. Seeing the baby, he couldn't understand how he had never wanted to have a family, to be a father - I think I'm going to arrive late tonight.

- You need me to come back to the office, don't you? You should find better people to help you - both heard a knock on the door. Turning their head, Maryse and Ted saw Kelly.

- Excuse me - the blonde girl entered in the office. Maryse took a look at Kelly from head to toe - Here is your coffee freshly new.

- Hey Kelly. This is my wife Maryse. Maryse this is Kelly. She is the temporary I told you about. She is replacing the girl that got sick - picking up the coffee, Ted stood up and then placed the cup on top of the desk.

- It's such a pleasure to meet you Mrs. DiBiase - Kelly extended her hand to greet Maryse.

- Hi - shaking her hand, Maryse tried to not look unhappy with the new temporary. "Nothing special? Ted, she isn't common" Maryse thought to herself a little mad with the lie her husband told her.

- And this must be Honey. You can already tell she is going to give a lot of troubles to her daddy - she bent over, to get closer of Honey, who was still inside the pink pram - Hi Honey, I'm Kelly.

- Don't you give a smile to Kelly? - Ted tried to break the ice. He had noticed Maryse's reaction when she saw Kelly. He just didn't know, he had given Maryse an opportunity to be impolite in a polite way.

- She usually smiles to everyone. Well, she never smiles to people who she doesn't like - Maryse spoke without lose her cynic smile.

- She is really pretty - Ted gave Maryse a deathly glance, which she ignored. At least, Kelly hadn't reacted to Maryse's exclamation - She is just like you.

- Do you think so? - the man asked very surprised. Kelly was the first person ever telling him Haney looked as him - Most people say she looks alike with the beautiful Maryse.

- You are a perfect family. You should be on the cover of a magazine.

- It's a good thing you won't be her for too long. I know my husband can be very demanding - each second it spent, Maryse disliked Kelly even more.

- Actually, I'm learning a lot with your husband.

- I bet you are - after all the insinuations Maryse did, the blonde saw Kelly feeling awkward. The smile which covered her face during all the conversation had almost faded away.

- Mr. Rhodes needs to see you when you have time - Kelly stood up and got ready to leave the office.

- Great - Ted exclaimed feeling relieve because he was sure if Kelly didn't leave the office in the next two minutes, Maryse would make sure she would never more want to work with him.

- It was nice to meet you Marisa - before turning around, Kelly touched Maryse's shoulder. "You didn't" Maryse thought when heard Kelly calling her Marisa and not Maryse. Did the girl know with whom she was messing with?

- Me too Kellsie - giggling, Maryse was going to face her husband to have a serious conversation, but Kelly's voice stopped her.

- It's Kelly - the blonde corrected Maryse, who rolled her eyes. She was really pushing her luck.

- Excuse me?

- It's Kelly, you said Kellsie - the temporary explained to Maryse her mistake.

- I'm sorry. Kelly - both Maryse and Ted watched Kelly leaving the office. They only spoke when had sure Kelly wasn't around anymore.

- Maryse - Ted exclaimed very serious and sat on the desk's edge. His wife had a hard personality, but she shouldn't have been mean to Kelly as she was.

- It wasn't me. Blame Marisa - Maryse defended herself and gave emphases on the word Marisa - What's the deal with her?

- What do you mean?

- She is just like you Ted - imitating Kelly, Maryse laughed. Didn't Ted notice she was all smiling and throwing herself at him?

- She wasn't serious. She was only being nice.

- You told me she wasn't anything special. You told me she was common - the laughs and fake smiles had disappeared. Maryse was now more serious - That girl can be a lot of things, but she isn't common.

- How do you want me to know it? I only have eyes for you - Ted got closer of his wife.

- Do you really think that is going to work? - the only answer he gave her was a kiss on the check.

- C'mon. Let's take a walk around the office, so you can see the old gang - Ted grabbed pram and pushed it. Maryse stood up, even if she didn't want to do it. She wanted to have a talk with Ted about Kelly - You must miss it.

- When is the sick girl coming back? - Maryse asked and got through the office door.

- She said she would be back tomorrow - Ted answered. He really wanted to finish the talk about Kelly, but it seemed Maryse wouldn't allow him.

- You better hope so - Maryse threatened him. After what she saw, Maryse didn't Kelly around her husband - Don't forget: the couches haven't arrived yet.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	5. An Amazing Woman

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to JessicaHardy, xsostarstruck, vampiregirl2009 and MickieMelina4Eva for the reviews. Thanks!**

**As today is my birthday, I decided to update the most of my stories. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and take time to leave a review. **

**READ and REVIEW  
**

* * *

- Look to the tree. It's Christmas already! - A small Christmas tree was placed outside Ted's office door.

- Good Morning Mr. DiBiase. - His sick secretary had returned. It could only mean Kelly had left and he wouldn't have to worry anymore with Maryse going to make him sleep on the floor.

- It's good to have you back. - Ted exclaimed and stopped in front of his office entrance. - Do you feel better?

- Yes, thank you. - The woman answered showing a smile. Her name was Elizabeth Kocanski, but people called her Beth.

- Not sure if we can say the same thing about Mickie. - Hearing the familiar voice, Ted turned to the desk which belonged to Mickie. For his surprise he didn't see Mickie, he saw Kelly. The girl appeared from the lunchroom and was carrying a bottle of water.

- Where is Mickie? - Ted asked without believe Kelly was still around. Maryse would kill him when she discovered it.

- Mickie went to the doctor yesterday and she isn't allowed to work at least for a week. - Kelly explained to Ted and opened the bottle. Without say a word, Ted entered in his office and closed the door.

- How many times were you caught hearing his phone calls? - Beth asked leaning her eyes on the computer screen.

- As if you don't. - Kelly took a seat on the chair and drank a gulp of water. - I'm too subtle to get caught.

- I bet you do. - A smirk crossed Beth's face.

- How long have you been here? - Kelly questioned Beth. A malicious smile showed up when Kelly heard the answer.

- Two years, but I have only been working with Mr. DiBiase for six months.

- I bet you know a lot about what happens behind closed door around here.

- You have no idea. - Beth swerved her attention to Kelly. She was intrigued by the question.

- Maybe we could grab a cocktail after job and you can tell me all the gossip. - Kelly proposed. Beth could be the only person inside the office who would tell her about Maryse and Ted's relationship.

The smile on Beth's face gave Kelly the answer. She was going to learn the information she wanted later that day.

* * *

Entering in the office's lunchroom, Ted walked to the fridge to grab his lunch. Only when was opening the fridge, Ted saw Kelly sat around the table crying.

- I'm sorry. I thought everyone was lunching. I should go. - Kelly spoke. She was going to stand up to leave the room, but Ted stopped her.

- No, you stay. I'm going to grab my lunch and back to my office. - Taking his lunch, Ted was almost getting out of the room when stopped himself from doing. He couldn't leave Kelly crying - Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?

- It's nothing - Kelly answered cleaning the tears that were running from her eyes.

- Most people I now don't cry for nothing. - On top of the counter was a box of tissue paper. Ted grabbed it and gave it to Kelly.

- I'm not crying. It's just an allergy. - The blonde took from the box a tissue and cleaned her watery eyes.

- Allergy to what? - Did Kelly think he would believe it was an allergy? An allergy wouldn't make anyone cry as Kelly was crying.

- To men apparently - Kelly answered and tried to show a smile that very quickly vanished.

- May I sit down? - Ted asked and the blonde nodded with her head. Pushing a chair, he took a seat at her side. - Are you having problems with your boyfriend?

- I start to think there is something wrong with me.

- There is nothing wrong with you. - Ted tried to cheer up the young temporary. - Maybe you haven't met the right guy yet.

- I start to think all good men already are married. - Kelly looked to Ted, who felt uncomfortable. It was created an awkward silence that Ted broke.

- I'm not an expert, but if it didn't work out, maybe it wasn't mean to be. When you meet the right guy, you will know it immediately. - He saw a smile showing up on Kelly's face.

- Did it happen to you and Maryse? - The blonde questioned her boss. Ted simply nodded with his head - I'm jealous.

- Why? - Ted asked confused. Why was she jealous? And most important: of what was she jealous?

- She has everything. She has a perfect husband, a perfect child, a perfect wedding.

- Nothing is perfect. All relationships have problems. But the important is to move forward. We all have to move on, you know? Listen Kelly, don't punish yourself because of that guy. You are a smart and attractive woman. Any man would have luck to have you.

- Yeah, right. - Kelly said with sarcasm. Ted couldn't really mean it as she so much wanted. He was only trying to cheer her up.

- Honestly, if I was single. - "But you aren't, you are married and you have a daughter" a voice spoke inside his head. He should have more look-out with his words.

- You are only trying to make me feel better.

- Is it working? - Ted questioned Kelly, whose eyes weren't watery anymore.

- Thanks Ted…Mr. DiBiase. Excuse me. - Standing up, Kelly left the lunchroom. In that moment, Cody entered. He took a look at Kelly and then leaned her eyes on his friend.

- What was that all about? - Cody questioned Ted. Cody had realized how a big smile was crossing Kelly's face.

- The boyfriend dumped her and I was trying to cheer her up. - Ted answered and stood up.

- I can cheer her up. The chick is hot. - He walked to the fridge and took off a soda. Ted rolled his eyes. - Like you haven't noticed.

- I don't play those games anymore. - He was a married now. He was a family man. - I'm retired and now I only teach others, as you.

- I'm still in the game. I'm just waiting to enter in the field. - Cody walked to the exit door - Have look-out Ted. It isn't like the old days when you would have an office affair and get away without being fired.

- Lookout Ted? - Did Cody think he was going to get involved with Kelly? - If you are thinking I'm having something with that girl…

- You saw her first. - Cody showed a smirk

- You are an idiot. - Ted replied not too happy with the path the conversation was going. - If you want her, you can go after her.

- Sadly, I think I don't make her type. You, otherwise…I only say many single girls see their workplace as a hunt territory and I think this one has her eyes on you.

* * *

Thinking in Cody's advice, Ted entered in his office. On top of his desk, he saw a small note. Above it was a CD. Ted opened the message and read it.

"Thank you for the shoulder. Thought you might like this CD."

Picking up the CD, Ted saw it belonged to his favorite band. A very surprised Ted faced the CD. Did she know he enjoyed the band? He looked to the outside of his office. A smiling Kelly was looking to him.

"Maryse is going to kill me" Ted thought to himself. He couldn't wait for Kelly to leave.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	6. Keep Quiet

**Thanks to everyonw who read last chapter and thanks too to vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769, JessicaHardy, xsostarstruck, Nadia26 and t for the lovely reviews. YOU ROCK! ;) Thanks you too for all the "Happy Birthday" wishes. Thank you.**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think about it. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Maryse. - Entering in the kitchen, Ted saw Maryse sat around the table with Honey on her arms. Maryse glanced her over her shoulder and with a gesture told Ted to keep quiet. He got closer of them and tried not make a sound, but ended up kicking one of baby's toys, which were on the wooden floor.

- I just put her to sleep. - Maryse sent Ted a dirty look. Half hour later task, she had finally put their baby to sleep. Her husband simply shrugged his shoulders.

- Red or blue? - Ted asked his wife and showed her the two ties he was holding.

- The red one. - The platinum blonde answered, but saw her opinion being ignored.

Ted threw the red tie to the kitchen counter and wrapped the blue around his neck. Walking over the metalized fridge's doors Ted made the perfect tie knot. At the end he fixed the shirt's collar.

- How do I look?

- You look fine. - Maryse took her eyes from Honey and placed them on Ted. - Remember last party you went, you got drunk. - Ted felt confused with Maryse's glance. His confusion only ended when saw her hazel eyes on their baby. It was a warning to behave.

- I won't do anything stupid. - Ted got closer of Maryse and kissed her cheek. - Love you.

- I love you too. - She watched her husband leaving the kitchen. Maryse knew she could trust Ted. But there was nothing wrong remembering him that he had a family home. Rose to her feet, Maryse walked to Honey's bedroom.

* * *

Gage Bendix Christmas party was the event all the employees were looking for. Every single year everyone would have a blast. And every single year, Dusty Rhodes, owner of the company, would dress as Santa.

The most of all employees were dancing to the rhythm of the loud music with a drink on their hands.

Ted was accompanied by Cody when saw Melina walking to them.

- I'm coming for you. - Melina exclaimed and pushed Ted to the middle of the improvised dance floor. Apart from Mickie, Melina was the only woman Maryse would trust to get closer of him.

From the other side of the room, Kelly was keeping her eyes on Ted, who didn't notice it. Once a while, she would face Beth to have a quickly change of words, but very quickly she would back to Ted.

Grabbing her tequila glass, Kelly went to the dance floor. She made her way dancing until Ted and Melina. If the Latina wasn't already a little drunk, it would have been a hard task to pull her way. With a quickly exchange, she stole Ted.

- Do you want tequila? - Kelly asked and showed him the glass half filled with the yellow liquid.

- Beer, three martinis and tequila? I don't think so. - He had promised Maryse that would arrive home sober. The drink was becoming too much for him.

- Coward - Kelly provoked him. Taking off the glass from her hands, Ted drank the tequila at once. Smiling, Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck and started dancing. - I wasn't going to come here tonight.

- Why not? - Ted asked with curiosity. The temporary was the first person who he had heard saying that didn't want to come to this party.

- I have not been around for that long. I don't think people would notice if I was here or not.

- I'm sure everyone is happy because you showed up. - He felt Kelly pushing her body against his.

- Even you? - The blonde got her face closer to his. Her eyes were looking into his.

- What do you mean even me? I'm your biggest supporter here. - Ted pulled the blonde away. He waited for her reaction, but only saw her looking up. Above their heads was hung mistletoe.

- Are you going to kiss me on the cheek? - With her finger, Kelly touched in her cheek the place where Ted could kiss. The married man brushed his head with one of his hands. - If you don't, people will think something is going on.

- Then we will have to take that risk. - Turning around, Ted left the dance floor. Kelly stood behind. The smile covering her face wanted to fade away.

"I have to go home" Ted thought to himself. It was about it Maryse was talking when he left home. He had a family and couldn't fall into temptation.

- Where are you going? - Cody stopped Ted from leaving. - The things are only going to get started. Michelle is here. Michelle McCool is here! Do you remember? Do you remember the lap dances she did last year?

- Have fun. I have to go home sober. - Ted tapped Cody's shoulder and pulled him from his path.

- Damn Ted! Where is your Christmas Spirit?

- With my wife and daughter - Ted exclaimed. Maybe these office parties weren't for him anymore. - I'm going to the bathroom and then I'm going to sneak out.

- You are no fun Ted, not fun at all. - Ted didn't respond and kept his path.

From the improvised dance floor, Kelly followed Ted with her blue eyes.

* * *

After tighten the belt buckle, Ted felt an object touching the back of his neck. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kelly behind him and she was holding the mistletoe.

- Kelly…- He was going to send her away, but before he could do it she pulled into an empty stall.

She pressed her hands against his chest and gave him a suggestive look. The gorgeous blonde tried to link their lips, but Ted swerved.

Steps were heard. One of their coworkers had entered inside the bathroom. By the irregular steps it could be noticed he was drunk.

- Fuck - Ted mumbled between his teeth. This couldn't be happening. Kelly didn't stop rubbing her body against his and now someone was outside. He couldn't be seen trapped inside a bathroom with the temporary girl or his wedding would go downhill.

Grabbing both her arms, Ted pushed Kelly against the stall's wall. A malicious smirk was on her innocent face. She tried to remove her short black dress, but Ted's strength stopped her.

Hearing the sound, the person other inside the bathroom started getting closer of the stall. The curiosity had aroused.

Ted asked her again to halt, but she didn't. Kelly crouched and tried to unbutton his shirt. Once again Ted grabbed her arms without care if was going to hurt her or if she would wake up next day with her arms covered with dark bruises.

The man outside bent down and only saw their legs: he saw a woman with red hells crouched and a man against the hall. After flush, he left finally left the bathroom laughing due to what witnessed.

When he made sure the man had left, Ted stormed out of the bathroom stall very angry. Kelly followed him. Her face was wearing a confusion expression. She was going to speak, but Ted didn't allow her.

- What is wrong with you? - He wanted to yell, but had to keep his voice down. He didn't want anyone outside to see him inside the men's bathroom with Kelly.

- What is going one Ted? Did I do something wrong? - Kelly asked innocently. The last question only made Ted angrier. Was she serious? He was a married man and she had tried to have sex with him inside his office's bathroom. She had done everything wrong.

Having enough, Ted left the room without face her again. He wasn't going to spend another minute with Kelly. Before he knew, he was inside the elevator.

After push the elevator button, Ted leaned his body against the metallic walls. He was not only angry, he was frustrated too. He was frustrated for not seeing it coming. Kelly had given all the signs and yet he hadn't seen it coming.

* * *

After a long ride, which seemed to him take hours, Ted was finally home.

Inside his baby girl bedroom, Ted straightened the pink blanket that was covering her petit body. Kelly's advances could have ruined the life he had fought to have. He wouldn't lose his wife, his baby and his job for an affair with a temporary.

Already inside the master bedroom, Ted took off his clothes and then laid at Maryse's side. The platinum blonde felt him wrapping his arms around her slim waist. She pushed herself closer to him.

- How was it? - Maryse whispered without open her eyes. - Did something interesting happen?

- No, just the usual - Ted simply answered. He hated to lie to her, but he wouldn't jeopardize their marriage.

Closing his eyes, Ted tried to forget the past night events. He knew he was in big troubles, but he didn't want to think about it now.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**P.S.: Check my new story "Sunset in California". It going to have Maryse and Ted as a couple (not as the main couple). **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	7. Nothing Happened

**New Chapter UP! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to the people who took a few minutes of their time to leave a lovely review. I'm enjoying to write this story and they help me to write it faster. ;)**

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, Ted took a deep breath before steeping out of it. He took a look at the hall. There was no sign of Kelly. After the last events, Ted didn't know how to react to her presence.

- Good morning - the secretary greeted Ted, who simply nodded with his head. He only wanted to get inside his officer and ignore Kelly.

His wish never came true. He saw the smiling blonde making her way out of the copy room. Ted tried to ignore her, but the blonde was walking in his direction.

- Good morning Mr. DiBiase. - Those words flow from her mouth surprising Ted. She didn't stop to continue the conversation. Kelly walked to her desk leaving a speechless and frozen Ted behind.

How did she have courage to face him after what she did?

- Is everything okay? - Cody tapped Ted's shoulder. He turned to his friend. From all the places he could have chosen to freeze, he had to freeze in front of Cody's office.

As answer, Ted nodded with his head. His eyes followed Kelly, who took her place around Mickie's empty desk

- You shouldn't have left so soon. One of the guys threw up his on the Christmas tree. - Cody laughed remembering it.

- Too bad I missed that. - Cody followed the direction his friend's eyes had taken. Before Cody could make a smartass comment, Ted left to his office.

* * *

After a long workday, Ted made his way to his car, which was parked in the company's parking lot located under the building.

It had been a weird day and he couldn't wait to get home. Kelly had acted as nothing had happened all day long. She had even gone to his office and tried to chit-chat.

Getting into the car, Ted was going to turn it on when someone opened the passenger's door. Kelly entered in the car and closed the door.

- I owe you an apologize - Kelly said with an embarrassed smile expressed on her face. - I think I took you by surprise.

- We all had a few drinks. - Ted faced her and showed smile. What happened at the party was something he wanted to bury. If it ever came out, his marriage would be in jeopardy. - Let us just forget about it

- What if I can't? - The man's smile faded away. - Ted, what if I can't forget what happened?

- Kelly, nothing happened.

- Fine, as you want: Nothing happened. - Kelly said with a sarcastic tone on her voice.

The blonde opened the beige French coat she was wearing. She wasn't wearing nothing much than her revealing underwear which wouldn't let too much for the imagination. She could feel Ted was uncomfortable.

- Get out of the car - Ted said very angry and closed her jacket. He couldn't believe it was happening to him. - Get out of my car right now.

- Ted, relax. No one is around to see us - she replied. - I almost went insane today. Have to work and fake I was concentrated when the only thing I could think about…

- Kelly - Ted yelled. Each second it spent, he would get more angry and frustrated with himself. He didn't know how he had let it go so further. - Get out of my car now.

- Ted, what's wrong? What did I do? - Kelly sounded worried. She tried to touch his hand, but he pulled her away.

- I don't know what is going on, I don't know if you are slow or not, but I can tell you something: there is nothing going between us. Nothing! Do you understand? I wouldn't jeopardize my job. - One more time Kelly tried to grab his hand. - Don't touch me. Get out

- Maybe you are an asshole. - Frustrated, Kelly left the vehicle. She slammed the door with all her strength.

Ted didn't wait a second. He finally turned on the car and left the faster the car would allow him. The blonde stayed behind in the parking lot.

* * *

"I have to tell her" Ted thought when turned the knob from his door house entrance. He had taken the decision of telling Maryse about Kelly. If he let more time spend, Maryse would never forgive him and would think he gave Kelly any kind of hope.

Passing through the door, Ted saw his wife sat around the living room table. The lights were turned off. He walked to her.

- I need to tell you something - Ted turned on the lights and saw tears running from her hazel eyes. A cell phone was on her hand. - What's wrong?

- I just spent the last hour and half convincing my sister to not jump out of the edge. - Maryse said without look to her husband, who took a seat at her side. - Her husband has been having an affair with some random woman he meet a year and half ago.

- How did she find out? - Ted asked and held Maryse's free hand in sign of comfort.

- He confessed it. He said he was going to leave her and their two kids. - Placing the phone on the table, Maryse cleaned the warm tears. - This is a disaster. If it was with me...

- It would never happen with you because I would never cheat on you - he interrupted Maryse before she could end the sentence.

- I know. - A little smile crossed Maryse's face. She knew it was true. Ted would never cheat on her with any other woman. Taking her eyes from the empty she had been staring, she faced Ted. - You said you had something to tell me. What was?

After Maryse's revelation, Ted lost the courage to confess the last events. If he told her about Kelly, her heart would break. He couldn't do it to her now. He would have to keep it to himself and pray to not be haunted by it.

- It was just a work problem. Nothing I can't work out.

* * *

- Why didn't you tell me? - Cody asked very surprised with Ted's revelation. The married man had told him about Kelly's assault during the Christmas Party and later in the parking lot.

- Honestly, there was nothing to tell. - Sat on the couch, Ted looked to Cody, who was walking back and forth.

- She grabbed your package and took off her clothes in your car, - Cody said and finally took a seat on top of the desk - Ted, I thought we were best friends. I can't believe you didn't tell me it sooner.

- Do you think it is funny? - Ted asked when saw Cody laughing.

- Yes. I always thought she was into you and after the scene in the lunch room I got sure she wanted you.

- I don't understand. - Ted ran his fingers through his head. - I was only being nice.

- Are you sure you didn't encourage her? Not even a little? - A deadly glance was sent by the other man in the room. - What are you going to do?

- Human Resources.

Ted thought about the situation he was into and it was the only solution he figured out. It was the only way he had to keep working without deal Kelly until the day Mickie returned.

- Are you going to make them to fire you?

- I have no choice. - He stood up and walked to the office's door.

- You have to be careful. What if she says you came to her? - Cody asked very serious. Ted turned to Cody. - We are talking behavior history, Ted. You married with one of your assistants. People will start wonder.

* * *

- If you are going to talk about her performance, you don't have to worry. She left and they are going to send someone new.

It was unbelievable. Ted fought the victory smile that wanted to emerge. At the moment he referred Kelly's name, he had been told she had left.

His nightmare was over. He was finally free from her craziness. She wouldn't ruin his life.

- Did they say why she quit? - He wondered which reason Kelly gave to quit. The agency wouldn't accept a rubbish excuse. He only hoped she hadn't lied and told them she was being harassed by her boss.

- No. Why? There was any problem?

- No. She was just going too far. But if she already quit, I don't need to worry anymore.

When finally left the office, Ted let the smile appear. He had never felt so relieve in all his life. He was still without believe it was true. While Ted was making his way out of the Human Resources' office, Cody walked to him.

- She quit - Ted announced. He wanted to scream, but he kept a low tone. He didn't want his coworkers to gossip about it.

- You are the luckiest bastard I know. - More unbelievable than Kelly quit her job was Ted's luck. The woman who was making his life miserable faded from it. - You got an early Christmas present.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammat mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	8. Unexpected Retreat

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to DevilAngelResa18, xsostarstruck, M.B.L Matt Burgess and Nadia26 for the reviews. YOU ROCK! ;) I'm really glad you enjoyed the new chapter. **

**A new chapter is here and I can't wait to know what you think about it. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

Another year ended and a new one was introduced. After a late dinner with close friends and properly celebrated the year that arrived, Maryse and Ted DiBiase were finally home.

The master bedroom lights were turned on. Two figures got into the room talking about the New Year's Eve party they had been.

- I can't believe it is already three - Maryse exclaimed placing her silver purse on top of the dressing table. Sitting on the chair, she took of the shiny earrings that combined with the purse. - I had a lot of fun but it's the last time we celebrate out New Year. Next year we celebrate home: Just you, me and Honey.

Taking off his jacket, Ted put it around the seat Maryse's was occupying.

- It sounds a nice idea - he said placing a kiss on her cheek.

A sound coming from Ted's laptop, which he had left on the bedroom before going out, called the couple's attention. It had given the alert of a new message. As it was already too late, Ted decided to ignore it.

- Aren't you going to get that? - Maryse asked and finally removed the last piece of jewelry she had on her body.

- No. it can wait until morning - he said undoing his tie knot.

- What if it is Ganz with the approval? - The platinum blonde removed her black high heels. - I may be wrong, but I think it is noon in Munich.

Ganz was Ted's new client. Well, it was going to be Ted's new client. If he convinced him to work with Gage Bendix, he would bring millions to the company.

- You better see it lazy - Maryse said before going into the bathroom. The door was left half open.

Convinced by his wife, Ted went to check the email. If everything followed the right path, he would be praised by Dusty.

A serious expression covered his face when he opened it. The email didn't belong to Ganz. It had been sent by his nightmare: Kelly Blank. The blonde sent a spam-email with photos of her. Lying on a bed, the blonde's naked body was covered only with a red sheet. A New Year atmospheric surrounded her.

Feeling worried Ted took a look at the bathroom. Maryse was still inside it. He had to clean it before his wife could see the photos he had just received.

- Is it him? - Ted heard Maryse asking from the bathroom. - Because if it is he saying "yes", we will have to wait a little longer to sleep. We have to party a little more.

- No - he answered. Each second it spent, he was feeling more and more suffocated. Just one thought was in his head: Maryse couldn't see the photos. She would think she was being cheated.

In the moment Ted finally closed the last picture to reveal the computer screensaver, which was a photo of Maryse holding their baby girl, he felt Maryse's hand touching his shoulder.

- What was that? - She felt her husband disturbed. The preoccupation was calmed when Ted's lips formed a smile.

- I have to get a new spam locker - Ted said and turned off the laptop. The nightmare he thought that was over was now once trying to get back into his life.

* * *

Two weeks spent since Kelly's spam assault. Ted had tried to reach to her through emails that told her to back off, but he never got a concrete answer. She would send him a bunch of winks just to drive him off.

- Do you really have to go? - Maryse watched Ted walking back and forth from the closet to a suitcase on top of the bed's mattress. - I don't want you to go.

- I also don't want to go, but I have to. I can't miss the company's retreat - Ted answered and put inside the suitcase a couple of shirts. - As Dusty said: We aren't there to drink. It is a business trip. We are going to stay sober and create bonds.

- If Dusty said that, it was because he was already drunk at the time - Maryse replied and Ted laughed. Her point was valid. It could be a business trip, but some people would defiantly get drunk.

- I'll call later to know how you and Honey are. - Closing his bag, Ted was ready to leave his company's business trip.

* * *

- This is a business retreat. This is work. We can't get out of here to go have fun - Cody exclaimed and then sent his father a glance. - Unless, it was Mr. Rhodes idea.

Cody, his father and Ted were sat around a table at the pool's side along with two other co-workers. Everyone was having a great time. If weren't the meetings in the morning, their trip would be more alike to the Spring Break.

- It's a brilliant idea. So, it must be mine - the older man said laughing.

- Up hands who want to see hot oiled breasts on their faces…- Cody leaned his eyes on Ted, who hadn't raised his hand. He was the black sheep from the bunch. - Why aren't you in Ted?

- I'm a married man. I don't have to pay for it.

- You pay for it. You just don't know it - Dusty joked, which made everyone laugh. Ted simply rolled his eyes without lose the smile which was planted on his face.

- Excuse me - a waitress interrupted the laughs. Ted swerved his eyes to the woman and saw her holding a dirty martini in his direction.

- What is this? - Ted asked surprised. He hadn't asked for another drink.

- A dirty martini - the woman answered without understand his question.

- But I didn't order.

- It's from a lady on the bar. - Glancing over his shoulder, he saw on the bar a blonde woman with her back turned to the table he was occupying. Checking her, Ted realized she was familiar.

- I don't like the waitresses around here. We should go to a club.

With his eye still on the blonde with a cascade of golden locks running through her back, Ted didn't know who said it.

- Ted, is it all okay? - Dusty asked and quickly Ted took his eyes from the bar. He saw some preoccupations inside the old man's eyes. He had just spent minutes starting at a blonde trying to understand if it was his nightmare or not.

- Yes, I just thought I saw someone familiar. - Ted looked once again to the bar, but the figure had vanished. There was no sign of her.

- Someone you know or someone you would like to know? - More laughs were heard around the table.

Since his marriage, Ted was a target to infidelity jokes. If he was with the guys, he would laugh, but if Maryse was around, he would get angry with them. He was faithful to this woman and if the last events hadn't showed it, he didn't know what would.

- He can't be tempted - Cody said and took a sip of his drink.

- I can't blame him. I'm scared of Maryse - Dusty replied. It was not too long ago when she worked in his company. The gorgeous blonde wasn't someone you should mess with. Under the pleasant view was a vicious woman, who would speak her mind and wouldn't allow being mistreated.

- Speaking of Maryse, I said I would call her. I'll be right back. - Ted rose to his feet and left the table. Dialing Maryse's phone, he waited to her sweet voice from the other side.

- Hey. How is going the fraternization? - Maryse asked when answered it. Sat upright on the bed, Maryse was surrounded by her baby girl and books when received the promised call.

Since her motherhood trip started, the platinum blonde became a superwoman: she would do as many things as possible at the same time. As for now, she was playing with her seven, almost eight, months baby and studying to the quiz from the company she had applied.

Ted kept walking to a more private place. He wanted to speak with his wife without have to worry of people hearing the conversation. A very quiet place in the other side of the pool was the chosen place. He placed his drink on top of an empty round table.

- As you can guess, everyone is wasted. - His wife's laugh was heard. - In half hour I will be able…- Ted stopped speaking when saw a figure coming from the shadows. The heels hitting the floor echoed.

- Ted, are you there? Ted, are you still there?

- I'll call you right back. It's just a second. - He saw Kelly walking to him. She was wearing a short red dress which exposed her back.

The familiar blonde woman with curly hair, who was sat around the bar, was indeed Kelly Blank.

- Ted, what is going on? - Maryse was feeling worried. Ted had ended the conversation so abruptly. He would never do it to her.

- They are calling me. I swear, I'll call you right back. - Ted hung up his cell phone. His eyes were on the blonde that was standing at his side. A big smile was formed by her red lips.

- Was it Maryse? I can always tell by the pain in your face when you have been talking to her.

- How did you know I would be here? - The smile his face used when spoke with Maryse, vanished. Seeing Kelly was enough to make him lose his head.

- What's wrong? You don't look happy by seeing me.

- I'm not happy for seeing you - Ted stepped back. Maybe if the hell froze, he would be happy with her presence. - What are you doing here?

- You said you would never jeopardize your job. - Kelly placed her purse on top of the table. - That was why I quit my job. Now, we can be together.

- You misunderstood me. - His wedding ring was showed to Kelly. - I'm married. I'm happily married. We would never be together. Never!

- You are worried with Dusty and Cody may think. - Ted laughed in disbelief. He turned his face to the other side to not have to look to the insane woman that was standing at his front. - I tell you what they will think... - taking off from her purse a soluble sleeping pill, she put it inside Ted's drink. - They will think we arranged everything and it's true.

- What are you saying? - He faced the woman once again. She was more insane than he had ever thought.

- I see what you are doing. One of us has to take charge and I guess it's going to be me. - She gave a few steps away from the table and Ted. - Go back and say goodbye to the boys and I'll be in my room waiting for you. It's the number 610.

- I'm not coming to your room.

- Do you want me to come to yours? - The blonde asked innocently.

- Stay away from me - Ted affirmed while watched the blonde going back to the shadows from where had appeared.

Shaking his head slowly in disbelieve, the married man was going to back to their friends and co-workers' side when heard his cell phone. He remembered he had hung up on his wife.

- Maryse? - A complete different voice sounded from the other side.

- It's not Maryse. It's Cody. Did you already call off the night?

- No, I'm right back - Ted answered and turned off the call. The drink on top of the table called his attention. He had almost forgotten it. Picking the glass, he took a sip before turning to the table where he was sat once before.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	9. A Dangerous Scene

**First, I want to say I finally finished writing this story. I can say there are only more six chapters. Secondly, I'm working on a new Maryse/Ted story. I really can't wait to publish it to know if you enjoy it or not. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to JessicaHardy, DevilAngelResa18, M.B.L Matt Burgess, xsostarstruck, babygurl-x, Cenationxprincess and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. Thank you, YOU ROCK! ;) I think a chapter never received so many reviews, so DOUBLE THANK YOU! ;)**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**Read and Review

* * *

**

Cody and Ted were making their way through the hotel hall to their bedrooms. The straight path was being made by the last of one as if it was a road full of curves and objects where he could trip.

Ted was feeling very dizzy. Everything was so blurry. A fog had taken over the hotel hall.

- It's early! - Cody exclaimed not too happy. He wanted to keep partying. - Let's go to my room clear up the mini-bar.

- I can't. That last drink kicked my ass. - Ted was having difficulty pronouncing the words.

- Right drunkie. - Cody taped Ted's shoulder before stopping in front of his hotel bedroom. - Don't forget: 9 a.m., Tiffany's Room or my father kills you.

Ted's brain processed the information, but his tongue didn't create any word to give an answer.

Finally entering in his room, Ted let his body fall on the comfy bed. Each second it spent, the last drink he took was making him feel even worse. He only wanted to fall asleep and hope next day everything would be back to the normal.

Turning around, Ted is confronted with a figure coming from the bathroom. His vision was blurry, but he realized it was Kelly.

- Out - he mumbled with difficulty, but the blonde kept walking to him.

- Teddy - she whispered before straddling his hips. Her fingers ran through his chest. - Does it feel good? - Her lips kissed his neck. Ted tried to speak, but she connected her lips with his. - Don't speak, Teddy.

- No, please stop. - Ted whispered before passing out. Kelly's image was the last thing he saw before going into the dark.

* * *

It already was 9:31 when Ted woke up. A knock on the door aroused him from his sleep. Feeling a small headache, he opened his eyes.

- Maryse? - he whispered, but it didn't take him longer to realize he wasn't home and his wife wasn't around.

Another knock was heard and he directed his eyes to the door. The door was now opened and a woman he had never seen came in. By the uniform, Ted knew it was an employee from the hotel.

- I'm sorry - the maid said and closed the door very quickly when saw the man on the bed.

He was still dizzy, but it was a lot better than past night. The past night. The last person he remembered to see was Kelly before passing out. Not too many details were remembered and before could think about it, Ted realized he was late for the meeting.

Getting ready, he left the room the faster he could. He already was a dead man. Dusty would kill him for it.

When he arrived to the room, he received strange looks by his co-workers. Dusty was talking about the company's advantages when interrupted his speak.

- Well, well, thank God you decided to show up. I was thinking about sending a search team.

- I'm sorry. I feel asleep - Ted excused his delay and took his seat, at Cody's side, who was sending him a smirk.

He ignored his friend and forced himself to pay attention to the meeting. It wasn't being an easy task. Everything he could think was the last night. He could swear nothing happened between him and Kelly, but at the same time he was worried if he couldn't remember if they had gotten involved.

* * *

It had spent an hour and half since Ted had stepped into the room when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Glancing over it, he saw a man from the hotel's reception.

- I'm sorry, but your wife is here - the man whispered to Ted's ear, who got very surprised. The man stepped aside to let Ted to stand up.

Cody sent him a curious look as was asking him what was going on.

- It's Maryse - Ted told his friend in a low voice.

- What about her? - Cody asked feeling even more curious.

- She is here - Ted answered and rose to his feet. - Excuse me Dusty.

Before Dusty could express his distaste, Ted had already left the room with the receptionist. He followed the man who took him to his wife.

- Here is your wife sir - the man said before leaving the two alone.

To Ted's dismay, he didn't see Maryse. He saw Kelly waiting for him. She was sat on table full of white flowers, which only allowed him to see who was expecting him when he already was too close to turn around.

- I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up. I went to spa. - The blonde tried to kiss him, but Ted pulled her away from him.

- What are you doing?

- I thought you may need an excuse to get out of there. Do you want to go lunch? - She kept smiling even after her kiss being denied. - I made a reservation in a gorgeous place outside the hotel.

- Listen - Ted interrupted Kelly before she could go further. - What do you think this is?

- The morning after.

- We didn't do anything last night - Ted said. He had thought about the last night over and over again and he was sure nothing happened. He hadn't slept with Kelly.

- Don't you remember? - The innocent voice she used when speaking with him, would always drive Ted nuts. He was no silly. - The night was perfect!

- Nothing happened - Ted yelled losing the control. He was officially tired of Kelly.

- Ted, not so loud. You don't want to make scene. - Kelly looked around, but no one was paying attention to them.

- Scene? Right, because it's exactly what we needed… - Wrapping his hand around Kelly's left arm, Ted pushed her. He was taking her to Tiffany's room, where his company's meeting was happening.

- What are you doing? - Kelly tried to stop Ted, but his strength took the best out of her. He was going to drag her with him even if she did not want.

- We are going to make a scene. I'm going to take you to Dusty and the rest and you can tell everything that is going on.

- Why are you ruining this? - She almost yelled when pulled her arm from Ted's grip.

- There is no "this" - Ted replied. - Nothing happened between us. Nothing is going to happen between us.

- Stop lying Ted. Why don't you have courage to admit our relationship to yourself?

Ted stood facing Kelly without know what to say. She was insane and he didn't have more words to make her stop with the lies she was telling herself.

Decided to return to the meeting, Ted turned around and tried to walk away from Kelly.

- What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like a stranger? - Kelly yelled. Her voice stopped him.

Feeling more frustrated, Ted walked to the blonde. Grabbing Kelly by both arms, he pushed her against the hall's wall. Kelly's back hit the wall. She stayed between the cold stone and Ted.

- That's exactly what I'm for you. I'm a stranger. Somebody you don't know. Or you come in there - he pointed with his finger to the door - and tell them your lies or you leave me alone.

- Don't put it all on me Ted. We both know where we were getting into since the very beginning. - Her face expressed confusion as everything Ted was doing and making was nonsense. - The first time we met in the elevator, at the Christmas party. You even said you wished you were single so we could be together.

- No, I did not.

- Yes, you said it. If I get into in that room, I'll tell them the truth. Is that what you want? Do you want me to tell them the truth?

Ted faced her without know what to do. If she entered in the room, she was going to lie to people he knew. He was going to be the cheater husband in everyone's eyes.

Getting away from Ted, Kelly was giving the first steps to the room. Not allowing her to go farther, Ted wrapped his hand around her wrist and pushed her to the cold wall once again.

His usual calm blue eyes were full of rage. He was controlling himself to not hit Kelly. He would never hit a woman, but Kelly was pushing him to the limit.

- Listen to me… - Ted raised his hand and hit the wall. His hand stood a few inches away from Kelly's pretty face.

- Do you want to hit me? You know you can do anything you want to me. - The suggestion in her voice didn't please Ted as she wanted.

- It doesn't matter what you do or say, it doesn't matter what goes on inside that little crazy brain of yours because there is nothing going to happen between us. Never! - Ted exclaimed giving emphasis in the word "never".

Tears rolled from Kelly's eyes. - Ted - she stuttered while watched him walking away. He ignored the blonde and got into the room. Kelly washed the tears with her hands. The once happy Kelly was now angry.

* * *

Taking the card from his pocket, Ted inserted into the lock to open the bedroom door. The visit from his "wife" had been the topic of conversation during the lunch along with his punctuality.

When the door was opened, Ted saw a figure on the bed under the sheets. By the blonde hair on the pillow, he knew it was Kelly. The clothes she was wearing before were spread around the room floor.

- I can't believe it - he whispered not too long before raising his voice. - Get up! - he ordered and turned on the light. - C'mon, get up.

"I'm going to drag you out of here" Ted thought to himself and walked to Kelly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled Kelly's body who didn't offer resistance. Taking a look at her, Ted understood she was unconscious. An empty bottle of pills was on top of the bed, at her body's side.

Dialing "911" in his cell phone, Ted didn't wait to hear a voice coming from the other side.

- I need an ambulance to the room 583. I have a woman in the room. I think she took too many pills. Hurry, now.

Ted hated Kelly, but he couldn't let her die. Her breath was inaudible. Ted couldn't hear or feel it. Knelling at her side, Ted tried to reanimate the fainted woman.

- Breath…breath…breath bitch - he whispered. He was feeling the most unlucky person in the World. His life was condemned to be destroyed by Kelly.

Fifteen minutes after the call, the paramedics arrived to the room to take Kelly to the hospital. They placed the blonde on top of the gurney and then pushed her out of the bedroom. Ted followed them.

The agitation provoked by the paramedics called people's attention. When Ted got into the hall, all his co-workers were at their bedroom door watching the situation.

- Ted what is going on? - Cody asked when Ted passed at his side.

- I call you later - was Ted's only answer. He knew after this, nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**As some of you know, I'm suffering a writers block (in most of my stories), but as I already finished writing this story - as I said the chapter before -, you won't need to get worried because I won't take too long to publish new chapters.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who left a review. YOU STILL ROCK! ;)**

**This is the biggest chapter of the story until now. I hope you like it! ;)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

It already was night. It had spent hours since she had news from her husband and Maryse was feeling very worried.

She tried to call him multiple times, but never got an answer. She had even called to the hotel where he was staying, but they simply said he wasn't in the room. Not knowing another way of reaching Ted, Maryse dialed Cody's number.

- Hello - Cody answered with a sleepy voice. Maryse had just waked him up.

- Hey Cody, it's Maryse. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I was trying to contact Ted. He usually calls me back at this hour. But I can't reach him at the cell phone. I was hoping he might be with you.

Cody stood for a while in silence. He didn't know how to tell Maryse that Ted was at the hospital because a naked Kelly tried to kill herself in his bedroom.

- There was a kind of incident - Cody spoke minutes later.

- Is he alright? - Maryse asked and felt more concerned than she already was. Silence was the answer she got. - Cody, what happened? Where is Ted?

- I think he should tell you - Cody responded. He really didn't want to get in the middle of this situation.

- Cody, you are scaring me now. - Her heart was beating faster. What could have happened so bad with her husband that Cody didn't want to tell her? - What is going on?

* * *

It had been hours since he arrived to the hospital. Ted was at the reception waiting to know about Kelly's condition. He really didn't care about her health; he simply didn't want her to die.

A nurse came out from the block Kelly had been taken unconscious on the gurney.

- Is she okay? - Ted stopped the woman, who didn't get too amused with the action.

- The doctors are taking care of her now - the nurse answered and kept her path to another block.

Ted stood behind and raised the hands to his head. He had kept Kelly assault quiet since it began. But after her suicide attempt, he wouldn't be able to keep hiding it from his friends, coworkers and most important his wife, Maryse.

He didn't know how Maryse would react. He only hoped she would believe in his words. He never touched Kelly.

Reflecting in how he would tell Maryse about Kelly and the situation he had got himself into, Ted didn't see the woman he was thinking about entering in the room.

- Ted. - A feminine voice very familiar called his name. He didn't need to glance over his shoulder to know it was his wife who was running to him.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around to face his wife. He was going to have to explain the mess he was into sooner than he expected

- I was so worried. - Finally reaching her husband, Maryse wrapped her arms around his neck in a close embrace. - Are you okay?

- It's all okay. I'm fine - Ted said and broke the hug. Maryse's concern was expressed in her hazel eyes. - Where is Honey?

- The neighbor next door is watching her - Maryse answered. - What happened?

It was the moment. Ted would have to tell Maryse everything. He would have to tell her that Kelly had been harassing him and fantasized a love relationship between them. The moment Ted chose to start his explanation was interrupted by a detective.

- Mr. DiBiase? - Turning their heads around, the couple saw the woman who called Ted. - My name is Stephanie McMahon. I'm the investigator detective.

Maryse looked her husband again. Not only was she worried, but now she was confused too. What could have happened so wrong to a detective want to speak with Ted?

- This is my wife, Maryse. She just got here. - Ted gave emphasis in the last words. He hadn't gotten time to speak with the woman standing at his side.

- So, you haven't told her? - Stephanie asked very surprised. - Do you prefer to speak in private?

- Why do we need to speak in private? What's happening Ted? - Each second it spent, Maryse's worries increased.

Ted stayed in silence trying to understand what to do. He could speak with Maryse in private, but then the detective could think he had something to hide, which he didn't. The last option he had was to speak with both women at the same time and believe Maryse knew him well enough to know he would never betray her with another woman.

- It's everything okay. We can talk.

- I read the initial statement you gave the local police in the scene. I just need to clear a couple of things, okay? Let's sit. - Stephanie pointed to the chairs located in the waiting room.

The couple and detective occupied the seats not too far away. Maryse and Ted sat side-by-side while the detective sat on the opposite chair. The platinum blonde wrapped her hand around Ted's.

- Detective Reese, 3 a.m, 15th January - Stephanie spoke to a recorder before starting the small interrogatory. - This young woman, Kelly Blank, works in your office?

- Kelly, the temp? - Maryse exclaimed very surprised. Did she drive as a crazy to a hospital because some girl she didn't know? - What happened to her?

- She tried against herself- the detective told only to hear more questions flowing from Maryse.

- Why? What did she do it? And what has Ted to do with it?

- Mrs. DiBiase, I'm sorry. I need your husband to tell it by his own words.

- Apparently, so do I - Maryse whispered. The conversation was just in the beginning and she already wasn't enjoying it. She couldn't stop asking herself what Ted had to do with Kelly. She wasn't working with him anymore.

- She worked with us for two weeks - Ted finally answered.

- You only know her for two weeks? - Stephanie said very surprised and Ted nodded with his head. - Long enough for her to image that you were having an affair.

- What? - Maryse faced her husband with a deadly glance. The once comforting hand was now gone.

- Nothing happened - Ted said very quickly. His eyes were on his wife. He regretted the decision of speaking with both women at the same time. He should have spoken with Maryse in private. - She came onto to me at the Christmas party and then in the parking garage. Then she showed up at the retreat at my hotel and I rejected her

- And when you rejected her, she tried to commit suicide, naked, in your bed, in your hotel room.

- She was naked in your bed, Ted? She was naked in your hotel room? - Before Ted could explain himself, could explain Maryse it wasn't what it seemed, the detective threw more wood to the fire.

- Did you say this affair…

- There was not affair - Ted interrupted the woman before she could go further.

- Are you saying she made it up in her head and you didn't contribute?

- That's exactly what I'm saying! - It was a situation to Ted to feel desperate. He never touched Kelly, but no one would ever believe him after finding her naked inside his bedroom.

- Why do you think she picked you? - Stephanie asked suspicious. It was hard to believe Ted's statement.

- I don't know. Maybe I said something that she took the wrong way.

- What did you say she took the wrong way? - Maryse asked very aggressively. Kelly was a secretary. Her job was to answer Ted's call, not to have conversations and distort words.

Ted felt like he was in the middle of crossfire. These two women were making him questions and none of them believed his answers. He wasn't worried with Stephanie's opinion, but he was concerned with Maryse. If she didn't believe him, his married would go down the sink.

- I'll have to ask you to leave - Stephanie threatened Maryse. She had to do her job and Maryse wasn't allowing her to do it every time she interrupted.

- No, she stays. She isn't going anywhere - Ted ordered. - I didn't say anything. I didn't give her fake hopes.

- Didn't you know she would be on the hotel?

- I don't even know how she entered in my room.

Stephanie opened her notebook. - She told the hotel she was your wife and she wanted to surprise you.

Maryse felt an earthquake under her feet. The conversation was over for her. She had already heard enough. She rose off the chair and made her way to the hospital's exit.

Quickly, Ted stood up and followed his wife. He heard the detective grumbling, but ignored her.

- Maryse, stop. - In a delicate move, Ted wrapped his hands around Maryse's arms and turned her to him.

When their eyes meet, the damage he had done was seen. Just one look inside her beautiful eyes, was enough to see how much this situation was hurting her.

- Did you have sex with her? - At this point it was the only answer Maryse wanted. How could she have been so dumb? How didn't she see it?

- No, I didn't, - Ted lowered his voice to a whisper - have sex with her. Maryse, you know me. I would never do it.

- Mr. DiBiase - Stephanie called impatiently.

- Please, stay here - Ted begged his wife before going back to Stephanie's side.

Maryse crossed her arms over her chest and didn't move. Her head was telling her to go and leave Ted, but her heart was telling her to stay.

- Look, I don't care if you are doing this girl or not - Stephanie advised Ted. She really didn't care if Ted was cheating on his wife or not. An unfaithful husband was the least of her problems. - I just want to know what happened.

- I'm not doing this girl. I never had - Ted stepped back.

Before Stephanie could go further, both saw the doctor who took care of Kelly. When she heard him calling her name, Stephanie went to speak with him. Taking an opportunity, Ted returned to his wife. He was glad she hadn't gone away.

- Maryse, I swear to God it is just a misunderstanding.

- A misunderstanding? - Her voice carried a sarcastic tone. - A girl tried to kill herself because of you and it is a misunderstanding?

- Yes Maryse. It is all a misunderstanding - Ted repeated. Taking a deep breath, Ted made the question which he didn't want to hear the answer. - Do you believe me?

- No, I don't believe you. Last night, you didn't call me back to know how your daughter is - Maryse yelled. Some people who were in the same room looked askance at them. - I thought your cell phone ran out of battery, but you were just screwing another woman.

The two faced each other in silence. The last revelations had been a big low blow in their relationship. Ted didn't know which words to use to convince the woman he loved Kelly was nothing to him.

- They made her a stomach wash in time. - Stephanie told Ted and Maryse. - Maybe tomorrow they will take her from ICU to the 5th floor for a psychiatry evaluation.

- That's great. Thank you - Ted said. He linked his arm to Maryse's, so they could leave together the hospital.

- She was lucid to give a name to the doctor in case of emergency - Stephanie announced.

The detective offered the couple a look at the white paper that a member from the hospital had given her. With the paper on his hand, Ted read it over and over again.

At his side, Maryse read the number on it. She saw Ted's name and cell phone number was written on it. Wagging her head in disbelief, without hesitation, Maryse strolled out of the hospital reception without her husband.

- Are you going to stick to your story?

Not answering, Ted crashed the paper and threw it to the floor. Under Stephanie's eyes, Ted ran after Maryse.

* * *

It was a silent trip. Ted and Maryse drove home without share a word. A sepulchral silence reigned only broke by the vehicle's engine sound.

The platinum blonde kept her watery away from her husband. She didn't have the courage to face him. She didn't want to look the man she loved in the eyes and realize their marriage was a farce.

- Maryse, can we talk? - Ted asked when parked the car. Taking off the seat-belt Maryse simply ran out of the car.

The neighbor Maryse asked to take care of Honey came out of the house when saw the car's lights.

- Thank you. - Maryse said without even looking to the woman, who didn't try to say a word. It was visible Maryse was angry.

Getting out of the car, Ted went after his wife. Thanking the woman for taking care of their daughter, Ted got into the house. Following her steps, he caught her in the kitchen.

- Can we talk? - Not a word came from his wife's mouth. Maryse threw her jacket to the kitchen table and then picked up the dirty plates on top of the counter. - Maryse, all I want to do…

- What do you want? - One of the plates flew against the wall when she turned to face him. The pieces that it broke off fell to the ground. - You want to talk to me?

- You know me Maryse.

- No, I don't know you - Maryse replied fighting the tears that wanted to run from her eyes. - I know the Ted who would always talk to me. But you? I have no idea of who you are.

- Maryse, I know I did wrong. I should have told you about Kelly since it all began.

- If I hadn't gone to the hospital; if I hadn't called Cody, would you have ever told me about it?

- Of course I would have told you - Ted exclaimed. He hid the first incidents because of Maryse's sister situation.

- As you told me about the Christmas party, right? Or about the parking garage? - Maryse asked with irony in her voice. - Yes, I clearly remember when you told me about being in the parking garage with this woman. - A cynic smile was formed by her lips. - What else haven't you told me?

- Maryse, I was wrong! I should have told you the truth from the beginning. - From all discussions they had, since started a relationship, this was the worst of them all.

- You should have. Why didn't you?

- Because I didn't think it was a big deal. Then I didn't know how to tell you. How could I say it to you without sound…- Ted lost the words. How could he tell it without sound an unfaithful bastard?

- Guilty - Maryse concluded. - I'm your wife! You are supposed to trust me. How did you allow this happen?

- Do you think I encouraged it? - he asked very surprised.

- Don't play innocent with me. - Maryse pointed her finger to him. - I was your assistant. At the first day I went to work for you, you asked me out. - A tear ran through her face. - I heard the girls talking about how you played them. I was happy you never did it to me…until now. - Ted got closer of Maryse, but she gave a step back. - Why did you do it? Was it because I'm going to start working again?

- Maryse, it doesn't have anything to do with that. - He was not very happy with the idea of Maryse going to work in another place, but he would always support her decisions. - This woman is sick, okay? Nothing happened between us.

- All I ever asked to you, was to be honest with me - Ted's justifications weren't being accepted by Maryse. If he wasn't guilty, he wouldn't have hidden it behind her back.

- I told you the truth - Ted yelled.

- No, you didn't.

- I told you the truth. - Ted lowered his town voice.

- No, you didn't - Maryse said one more time. - You lied! We made a vow on our wedding day. We promised we would tell everything to each other. No matter how ugly and uncomfortable it might me. - Taking a deep breath, the platinum blonde leaned her eyes on Ted. - I specifically asked: "Did anything happen in that party?" What did you tell me? You said "no".

- I know - Ted said. He ran his hand through his short hair.

- I don't know what to believe right now. - Walking by Ted, Maryse was decided to leave the kitchen. Ted tried to stop her, but she pushed him away. - I need to be alone. - Please Maryse, stop - he begged. - I swear nothing happened.

- Get out of my house - Maryse yelled, but Ted didn't move. - Get out - Maryse yelled once again and pointed to the door - Get out of my house.

- Nothing happened with this woman. - Ted couldn't remember how many times he had always yelled it. And any of those times, Maryse believed. He didn't know what to do anymore. - Just tell me what you want me to do and that's what I'll do.

- First, I suggest that you to pack your toothbrush. Then, I want you to get your socks, your shaving kit and your underwear. You can even go get condoms, if you think you need them. After it, I want you out.

- And go to where? - Ted asked desperate. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to allow Kelly to destroy his marriage.

His eyes followed Maryse, who was making her way out of the kitchen. Ted had never seen her so angry.

- You can go to hell! - Maryse exclaimed without look behind. She just couldn't face Ted anymore. - But until then, I suggest the Four Seasons.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	11. Farewell Lilies

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to DevilAngelResa18, Nadia26, Cenationxprincess, babygurl-x, xsostarstruck and M.B.L Matt Burgess for the lovely reviews. THANK YOU! :)**

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think about it. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

The sunlight shone through the locked window. The light broken by the iron bars on the windowsill, hit Kelly's body.

Lying on a hospital bed, Kelly had been taken to the 5th floor. She had been told a doctor would pass by the room to speak with her.

- Miss Blank? - Turning her head, the blonde saw a brunette woman standing at the door. - Hi, I'm Stephanie McMahon. The detective assigned to your case.

- Come in - Kelly said. A weak smile covered her face.

- Thank you - Stephanie said and stepped into the room. Taking a chair, she at the edge's bed side.

- I'm sorry for the mess. - With her fingers Kelly brushed her blowzy blonde hair. - They don't let me to take a shower or brush my hair. Apparently, I'm still on suicide watch.

- So, do you feel like talk about the other night? - Stephanie opened her notebook and took a pen out of her jacket's pocket.

- Have you spoken with Ted? - Kelly asked visible concerned. Without understand the worry, detective nodded with her head. - Is he alright?

- Relatively speaking - Stephanie answered. After the exchange of words she saw Ted having with his wife, he shouldn't be alright. His wife, Maryse, didn't seem the kind of woman to accept what happened kindly.

- When can I see him?

- I don't think it is going to be possible - Stephanie said with her eyes on Kelly. She almost died and she was worried with her lover. Not the kind of women she appreciated. Maryse, otherwise…

- Why?

- I don't want to obsess you, but Mr. DiBiase doesn't want to speak with you or keep any kind of contact.

- So, why did he send me these? - Kelly asked surprising Stephanie. With her finger, she pointed to a bunch of flowers on top of a table far away from Kelly's bed.

Incredulous, Stephanie rose up of the chair and walked to the flowers. She felt a pleasant scent.

- Lilies, my favorites. - Stephanie heard Kelly, while opened a note. Inside the note she read very compromising words.

"_Kelly darling, the other night was just a misunderstanding. Don't ever leave me. Love always, Ted"._

Ted denied any involvement with this woman. He said nothing happened between them. And now she was seeing a bunch of lilies from him to her with a lovely note about loving her.

- Miss Blank, can you tell me what happened at the hotel? - Stephanie turned to face Kelly once again. - Why were you there?

- Didn't Ted tell you? - Such innocence in Kelly's voice.

- Yes, but I really would like to hear your version. - Stephanie walked to Kelly's bed. Placing her notebook on top of the windowsill, the woman detective waited for Kelly's detailed report.

- That's not much to tell. - Kelly answered and pulled close to her body the white sheet. - He asked me to meet him at the hotel.

- And then what happened?

- I think you can guess what we did. - A suggestive smile illuminated Kelly's face.

- You slept together. - Stephanie said and saw Kelly's nodding with her head. - He denies it.

- He is just trying to protect me - Kelly said with a lot of conviction. - He is being a gentleman.

- Right - Stephanie mumbled under her breath. Her idea of a gentleman was different from Kelly's.

- The next day, he told that his wife wouldn't give him the divorce. Maryse is the kind of woman who won't let go. You know that kind, right? - Stephanie simply nodded with her head - Then he said that we couldn't see each other. I overreacted. I didn't realize at the time that he was just being noble.

- Noble? What do you mean? - Each answer Kelly gave her, would only generate more questions.

- He was thinking about his baby girl, Honey. - Kelly explained. - In what the break up would do to her.

- Kelly…May I call you Kelly? - Kelly gave her a smile in a positive answer - How would you characterize your relationship with Ted?

- Lovers. - The words flew out of Kelly's mouth very quickly.

- I mean, do you really believe he is in love with you? - Stephanie asked and then took a seat on the bed's edge.

- I'm not a home wrecker - Kelly snapped and then took Stephanie's hand. - I'm not stealing him away. Their marriage is over. I do feel bad about his wife.

- How so? - Stephanie felt curios with the answer. Until the night before, their marriage didn't seem over. In fact, she would never think Ted asked Maryse the divorce.

- It can't be easy to find out her husband is in love with someone else - Feeling each second more incredulous, Stephanie stood without know in what to believe. - I only hope she doesn't make anything stupid.

* * *

- I'm not going to tell the impact that an accident like this could have on the company. Just the suggestion of indecency - Dusty started his reprimand, but before he could go further, Ted interrupted him.

- There is no indecency. This is just a sick fantasy of a very disturbed girl.

- That may retaliate because of a process of harassment - Dusty exclaimed very worried. He didn't want his company's name on the mud.

- I was the one sexually harassed - Ted stepped back. A disbelief expression took over Dusty's face. Ted wasn't expecting him to believe it. - I can't believe this happening to me it. - Ted whispered. His hands ran through his face. - It seems a nightmare.

- Now you are probably wishing you had banged her - Dusty said in whisper, which Ted heard.

- Damn Dusty. - Ted stood to his feet. He was feeling very irritated and furious with the situation. How hard it was to believe he hadn't touched Kelly? How hard it was to believe he would never want to touch her.

-Ted, sit down. - Dusty said trying to calm Ted down. - I believe you and I'll support you all the way. But if we find out something was going on…

- How many times will I have to repeat that nothing happened?

Dusty could say he was at his side, but he wasn't speaking as someone who believed in the unbelievable true.

- Great. Then you have nothing to worry about. - Dusty exclaimed. The older man walked over his desk. - Do you remember your last client, Ganz? - Ted glanced over his shoulder. - I'm going to give him to Cody.

- No, Ganz is my client. I'm not going to lose my client because of this. - His life would be officially over because of a crazy woman. If Kelly showed up at his front, he would murder her.

- Just take a little time off, just until the dust seats. - Dusty recommended and took a seat on his leather chair. - Focus on Maryse.

Before Ted could make Dusty understand he didn't need time off and that Ganz shouldn't be taken away from him, a knock on the door was heard. Both men gave their attention to the door.

- I'm sorry interrupt. - It was Melina who knocked to the door. Her eyes looked into Ted's direction. - Ted, detective McMahon is here to see you. She is waiting in your office.

* * *

- C'mon, do you think I sent her flowers? - There was only one woman who would receive flowers from him and Kelly wasn't she. - My assistant has all my personal information in her computer. Kelly must have accessed them when she worked for me.

He waited for Stephanie to reply, but he only saw her taking from her bag a black notebook.

- This is Kelly's journey. It's a diary, I guess she was keeping - Stephanie explained and then opened it. - It's rather graphic and detailed about your sexual encounters.

- Ours what? - Ted stuttered very surprised.

Stephanie handed over Ted the journey. - Once again, it is pretty graphic.

Ted took a deep breath before opening it. He would never be ready to the words he read inside it. Seconds after reading the first words, Ted closed it with aggression.

- This is bullshit. Nothing of this had ever happened. I have never been in her apartment. - Ted gave the journey back to Stephanie. He didn't want it in his hands anymore. - I never touched her.

- According to these entries, you are a quite accomplished lover. - A smile was formed by Stephanie's lips. - And it seems you made some promises to her. You promised you would divorce your wife.

- Okay detective - Ted said doing his best to not lose his grin. - You seem smart. You can't possible believe in that.

- The only thing that matters is that she believes it - Stephanie replied. Kelly had given her a first bad impression, but with was Ted's word against hers.

- Fine - Ted surrendered. People weren't making an effort to believe him and Kelly would be free to keep her quest to ruin his life. - It has to be something I can do to protect myself and my family, right?

- Sure, you can ask a restriction order.

- Let's do that. - He didn't want Kelly around his family. He didn't want to see her near his baby daughter. Kelly was a lunatic and her delusion could hurt his daughter and wife.

- It might not be necessary. - A sensation of confusion owned Ted. - Her sister flew from San Francisco and took Kelly with her earlier today.

- I can't say I'm not happy by hearing that. - Since she met Ted, it was the first time Stephanie saw him smiling. She couldn't imagine how relieved he felt by hearing Kelly was far away from Los Angeles.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	12. When You Thought It Was The End

**I'll try to update this story faster, after all there are only three chapters left. But as I already revealed I'm working on a new Ted&Maryse story, which hopefully I will publish when I finish this one. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who left a review. YOU STILL ROCK! ;)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Three months had spent since Kelly's incident. It had spent three months since Ted was kicked out from the house he shared with his wife, Maryse.

The months which spent had been very frustrating for Ted. Every single time he would pick up Honey, Maryse would ignore him. She would handle the baby girl into his arms without cross her eyes with his.

As usual after taking a stroll with Honey, Ted returned home to give her to Maryse. The bell rang and a few seconds after, he saw the platinum blonde opening the door.

With a smile directed to her daughter, Maryse pulled her against her chest. It was hard to ignore the man standing at her door, but he had hurt her with his lies.

A quickly glance was shared between the couple when Ted handed Maryse their baby's changing bag.

As the routine taught Ted, Maryse was going to close the door without say a word to him.

Taking a deep breath, Ted put his right foot between the door and the door-frame. He didn't know how to spend another three months apart from this woman. Ted DiBiase was determined to fix his marriage.

- May I close the door? - Maryse's eyes were leaned on him more than a millisecond. It was the first time in so many months she did it.

- It's my birthday next week - Ted said. Maryse simply sent him a glance to hurry up before she closed the door with his feet on the middle or not. Knowing his wife as he did, Ted knew she would do it and before he knew he would in the hospital emergency with a hurt foot - Are you going to let me spend my birthday alone?

Maryse kept her eyes on him without saying a word. The thought of her husband with another woman had broken her heart. If Ted really wanted to get her back, he had a lot to do to prove that nothing had really happened.

- Dinner with me? - Ted proposed, but once again she didn't speak. At this point, Ted was feeling he was having a monologue. - C'mon Maryse. Come dinner with me.

Slowly, a smile was formed by Maryse's lips. Even if the answer was "no", the smile she offered him was enough to show Ted there was still an opportunity for them.

- Move your foot, Ted - Maryse said. When their eyes met, the answer was given. Moving on his foot, Ted allowed his wife to close the door.

The business man turned around and returned to his car. With his face covered with a smile, he stepped inside the vehicle. He wasn't going to spend his birthday alone.

* * *

- On the fridge you have my cell phone number - Maryse told the nanny she had hired to take care of Honey while she was going to dinner with Ted. - If something wrong happens, don't hesitate and call me.

- Sure - the teenager girl said. She was daughter of one of the families living in the same neighborhood.

- I put the baby monitor in the living room. Usually she doesn't give any problems, but you better have with you always. - Maryse stood in front of the door. Her hand was on the knob. - If she is hungry, the milk is inside the fridge. Don't heat up too much.

The platinum blonde rolled the knob. She couldn't stop herself from being nervous about the dinner. This dinner wasn't only Ted's birthday dinner; it was a dinner which would decide if there was one more opportunity to their marriage.

- You don't have to worry Mr. DiBiase. I'll take care very well of Honey until you come back home - the young girl assured with a smile. - Nothing wrong is going to happen.

* * *

- Ted, your menu - Maryse called Ted's attention, who only had eyes to his lovely wife, and didn't notice the employee wanted it.

- I'm sorry - Ted said giving it to the man, who left right away. The married couple had gone dinner to a fancy restaurant called "Jack". It was the same restaurant where they had their first date.

Wrapping her delicate fingers around the crystal glass, Maryse took a sip of red wine. Seeing Ted's eyes with a special glow made worth to spend five hundred dollars in a new dress. It had taken her while at the store, but she had found a perfect mini black lace dress. It fitted her perfectly.

- Maryse, it means a lot to me. - Maryse moved her eyes to him. - I missed you to be with you.

- Well, it's your birthday and I couldn't let you spent it alone.

- You look beautiful. - With his hand, he moved a strand of Maryse's blonde hair behind her ear - I love you Maryse. I just want to be home. It has been three months. I will do whatever it takes to fix this, to make us work again.

Maryse didn't give him an answer. She opened her purse and took from there a small dark blue box.

- I brought you something - the blonde said and placed it on top of the table, between her and Ted.

- Should I open it? - Ted asked with his hand getting closer of the box. He felt curious to know what was inside it.

- No. - Before Ted could pick it up, Maryse pulled the box away and put it at her right side, where Ted couldn't reach. - Let's see how the rest of the evening works.

* * *

The nanny, Maryse had hired to take care of Honey while she was out, was on the living room sat on comfy beige couch. She was flipping over the television channels when heard the door bell.

Taking a look at the time, the young girl saw it already was past eleven. She wanted to ignore the bell, but then it rang one more time.

Getting up from the couch, the teenager went to answer the door. At the other side, she saw a blonde woman standing. The blonde was no other than Kelly Blank.

- Hi - the woman from the other side said with a big smile covering her face. - I'm Maryse's friend, Kate. - The blonde extended her hand to the girl.

- I'm Samantha - the girl said and accepted Kelly's hand. - Mrs. DiBiase is at a dinner. She isn't home.

- Maryse told me to drop by. I have this present for Honey. - A colorful package was showed by Kelly to Samantha. - I'm just going to give her it.

Kelly stepped into the house to the nanny's surprise. The ex-temporary was already climbing the stairs when Samantha stopped her.

- You can't, - the girl exclaimed - she is already sleeping.

- I won't wake her up - Kelly replied, but once again the girl stopped her.

- Maybe you should come back in another time.

- But I'm here now. - It could be seen that the nanny's dugout of her presence in the house. - I get it. You are just doing your job. Do you need me to call Maryse?

With a simply move, the girl nodded with her head. Kelly took from the purse her cell phone and pushed one of the buttons. She wasn't making any call, but the girl standing at her front didn't know it.

- Maryse? Hey, it's Kate. - Kelly stood for a moment without saying a word. The girl had to think she was having a conversation with a woman she hated to dead. - Where am I? I'm at your house, of course. You told me to drop by.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, with a smile she whispered to Samantha that Maryse had forgotten about her a visit. A smile was formed by the girl's lips.

- No, Samantha just wanted me to give you a call. She was a little bit concerned - Kelly exclaimed. - Don't get mad with her. She was just doing her job. - Another smile was offered by the girl to Kelly. - Great. Have a great dinner. Tell Ted I say "hi". Oh, Maryse, hold on a second. - Pulling the phone once again from her ear, Kelly directed it into the girl's direction. - Do you need to talk with her?

- No, I don't need - the girl said very quickly. She didn't want to have problems with Mrs. DiBiase because one of her friends.

- We talk tomorrow morning. Bye sweetheart. - Hanging up the cell phone, she put it inside her purse again. - I'll be back in a second.

Finally Kelly climbed the stairs and walked to Honey's bedroom. A wooden plaque with the baby girl's name was suspended on door of the baby's bedroom.

Opening the bedroom door, Kelly stepped into the light pink room where the young baby was sleeping. Kelly walked to the crib and stared at Honey. Her lips formed a curved smile while looking to the fragile baby.

Kelly leaned on the crib and wrapped her arms around Honey's delicate frame. The baby moved when felt Kelly's arms around her. Pulling the baby closer to her, Kelly placed a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

- Maryse, I miss you. - For the first time since they sat around the table, Maryse didn't pull him away when his hand touched hers. - I know you miss me too.

- I do miss you, - Maryse agreed - but I don't know if it is enough.

- We aren't talking about divorce, right? - Ted asked a little bit worried. He didn't want to end the night knowing he would get divorced from the woman he loved.

- My parents are going to celebrate thirty years married in two months. - Sadness was seen in her eyes when she pronounced the next words: - I look at them and I wonder if we will ever have the same.

- We will have the same. You have to understand that nothing happened with that girl - Ted assured one more time. Maryse had to believe him about it. - I know I should have been honest with you since the beginning and I wasn't. - Hearing his words, Maryse slowly shook her head in agreement. - It will never happen again. I love with all my heart and I love our daughter too.

- Honey misses her daddy.

- And Maryse? Does she miss daddy too? - A smile showed on Maryse's face. Grabbing her hand, Ted kindly kissed it. With her free hand, Maryse picked up the present and gave it to Ted. - I guess the evening is going good.

When Ted opened the box, he saw a key inside it. It was their house's door key.

He moved his eyes back to Maryse, who had gotten closer of him. Her lips caught his in a tender kiss.

- I missed you - Maryse whispered when they broke apart.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	13. Craziness Doesn't Have Limits

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Have a scaring day! ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to everyone who left a lovely review. YOU ROCK! ;) Your reviews help me to get through my writer's block and keep writing new chapters and stories. **

**TBP: I told you once to grow up and now I'm going to tell you it again: Grow up! **

* * *

After three months apart, Maryse and Ted DiBiase were once again together. No more "Four Seasons" for Ted. He was now home again. He was now near his family.

The happy couple made their way to the front door. Ted thrust the key inside the door-lock. The item fitted perfectly. Turning the key to the right the sound of the lock opening was heard.

- It works - Ted happily exclaimed when the key Maryse had given him unlocked the entry. He opened the door and stepped inside the house.

- Welcome home - Maryse said when passed by his side. The business man closed the door before hearing footsteps were getting closer of him and Maryse.

- You just come so fast - Samantha said appearing from the living room. When she glanced at Ted, she offered him a smile.

- Hey - Ted complimented the young girl. It was not the first time he was seeing her. Ted remembered seeing the girl around the neighborhood.

- Any troubles with Honey? - Maryse asked placing her purse on top of the hall table.

- No, she is a sweetheart - the teenager told and then swerved her eyes to the window. - But you just missed your friend.

- Which friend? - The platinum blonde queried in a surprised tone. Most of her friends knew she wouldn't be at home that night.

- You know, your friend Kate - the girls explained. Her voice gained a tone as the answer she was giving as too obvious. - She is blonde.

- I don't know any Kate. - Maryse sent Ted a confused glance. She had no idea about what Samantha was talking. A chill down her spin told Maryse something was wrong.

- She was just here. - The nanny lost her smile when saw the seriousness spread on Maryse and Ted's face. - She had something to Honey.

- Oh my God - Maryse whispered feeling very concerned. A stranger got into her house and had been around her daughter. - Where is Honey?

- In her crib - Samantha responded without understand why the married couple was so worried. Without wait another second, Maryse ran to her daughter's bedroom.

- Did you allow her enter inside the house? - Ted asked afflicted. The young girl nodded with her head. - How long has she been here for? - Not waiting to hear the answer, Ted made his way after his wife.

- Just a couple of minutes. What's wrong? Mrs. DiBiase said it was okay. - Without understand what was happening, Samantha followed the couple upstairs.

Finally reaching the baby's bedroom, Maryse stormed into it. He heart feel to the floor when she saw an empty crib. Desperate, the mother started searching for her baby in every single room of the house.

- What happened? - Ted swerved his eyes to the nanny. Inside his mind, there was only one person able to do get into his house, fake to be Maryse's friend to kidnap their daughter: Kelly Blank. - What did she say?

- She told me she was Mrs. DiBiase friend had something to Honey. I let her go to the room and then she left - Samantha explained once again.

- Ted, she is not here - Maryse yelled getting out of the last empty room. Tears were running from her hazel eyes.

The worried father ran out of the house. He looked around the garden and inside the garage, but there was no sign of Honey. He raised his hands to his head thinking in what should do to find his daughter. Kelly had done a lot of crazy things to ruin his life, but touching his baby girl was a new level of madness.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around the dark neighborhood. Most of the houses had the lights out. Only a few lights shone through the windows. Ted was sure no one had seen Kelly leaving their house with Honey.

- She must have not gone far - Ted whispered. He took off his jacket's pocket the car key. Opening the car's door, he got into the same vehicle he had parked minutes ago. Before getting into the road, Ted glanced at the rearview mirror.

All the despair faded away when a saw a petit couple of eyes staring at him. Ted turned his body to the back seat and saw Honey lying inside her carrycot. The girl was awake and when saw her father she offered him a smile. A red lipstick mark, with shape of heart, on Honey's forehead called Ted's attention.

* * *

- We are waiting for the results to arrive - the pediatrician told Maryse and Ted. After discovering Honey, they ran to the hospital. They needed to be sure Kelly hadn't hurt their baby girl. - But it seems everything is fine. I don't see any reason to not take your daughter home.

- Thank you - Ted said and saw the medic leaving the room. In the moment the doctor left the room a knock on the door was heard. The couple swerved their eyes to it and saw detective Stephanie McMahon. She was staring at them with her body against the door frame.

- How is she doing? - Stephanie asked. The couple walked out of the room, so the nurse, who was inside the room checking Honey, wouldn't hear the conversation.

- The doctor says she is fine - Ted answered and felt Maryse's tension.

- But I'm not fine - Maryse replied feeling angry. Ted put his hands on her shoulders. He understood her anger, but he couldn't let her attack a police member. - She was in our house and now my daughter is in the hospital. I thought you said she was in San Francisco. Why is she back? How would she even know we would be out?

- Oblivious she had been watching your house - Stephanie answered very calmly. Her calm was making Maryse angrier. - I will do everything in my power to find her.

- You better do something about this woman - Maryse advised - or I will.

The mother turned around and returned to her daughter's side. Ted stood behind with his eyes leaned on Stephanie. If she had believed him since the beginning none of this would have happened.

- What am I suppose to do now? - Ted asked the detective. His eyes started at his family. He would never allow Kelly to get closer of them again. - Should I buy a gun?

- Our unity is tracking her - Stephanie informed. - However, you should upgrade your security system.

- She could have hurt _my daughter_. - A lot of emphasis was given in the word "daughter" by Ted before he left the detective to be at his family side.

* * *

One hour after getting into the hospital, the DiBiase family was finally home. It had been a long night which got even longer when putting Honey to sleep became an hard task. The baby was very agitated and didn't stop crying.

- If I ever see her, I'm going to kill her - Maryse whispered when she and Ted were walking into their bedroom.

- They are going to find her - Ted replied even if he didn't feel it. He wasn't sure they would find Kelly. Opening the master bedroom door, a surprise expected them. Their room was upside down with broken lamps, feathers from the pillows all over the ground decoration threw to the floor…

- She never left - Maryse whispered looking at the mess in her bedroom. Ted left the room to call the detective. They were doing an amazing job finding where Kelly was.

A photo frame on the floor called Maryse's attention. The platinum blonde knelt at it side and picked it up. It was a photo of her, Ted and when their baby was four months old. The place where Maryse's face should be was an empty space.

* * *

- Hi, it is Kelly. I'm sorry, I can't answer. Please leave a message before the sign - Maryse heard from the other side of her cell phone. The last night events were still very fresh and she wasn't going to allow Kelly to laugh on her face.

- You listen to me - Maryse started with a lot of hate in her voice. Absorbed in her task, Maryse didn't feel Ted stepping into the living room. - You know exactly who I'm. You came to my house and you touched my baby. You think you are crazy? I will show you what crazy is if you ever put a finger on my baby again, bitch.

When she turned around, Maryse saw Ted staring at her. Did he think after what happened she would stay quiet?

- It's all set folks - a man said and broke the silence. They had called a security agency to install a new system to make sure Kelly wouldn't get into the house without them knowing. - Do you want to see how the system works?

- Absolutely - Maryse answered and followed the man. Ted went after her without say a word about the conversation he heard. Maryse was not someone to mess with.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	14. Breaking In

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Hailey Egan, Cenationxprincess, keepthefaithx, M.B.L Matt Burgess, DevilAngelResa18, babygurl-x and xsostarstruck for the lovely reviews. THANK YOU A LOT! ;)**

**I would have published a new chapter sooner, but my laptop crashed (I have no idea when I'm going to get it back) and I only recevied the security copies yesterday. It is hard to update/write/read when you don't have your own laptop :( **

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget: the next chapter is the last one. **

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

Months spent without the police track Kelly Blank. Since the incident in the DiBiase's house, the blonde hadn't been seen nowhere. Not even her sister knew her location.

Though Kelly's mysterious disappearance, Maryse and Ted were acting more careful than ever. The couple wasn't going to have a peaceful moment until the blonde was behind bars.

- Did you already pack everything? - Ted asked his wife, who nodded affirmatively with her head. - When are you taking off?

- This afternoon after I pick up Honey at my sister - Maryse answered. She, along with Ted and Honey, was going to visit her parents in Canada. It was their thirty years of marriage anniversary and they were throwing a family party. - You are going to be there in the morning, right?

- Yes, I'll be there in the morning. - Picking up his jacket, Ted dressed it. Before their small trip to another country, he had a long workday at his front. Maryse would go first with their daughter and he would only arrive the day after. - Don't forget to set up the security alarm.

- You don't need to tell me - Maryse replied. It could have been a while since Kelly appeared at the light of the day, but Maryse knew she was still around. The platinum blonde would never lose the opportunity to get her revenge.

- I love you. - With a quickly kiss on his wife's lips, Ted made his way out of their house. He had to compensate the days he was taking off.

- I love you too - Maryse said before the man crossed the door. The platinum blonde climbed the stairs to go get her bags in the master bedroom.

A long day was waiting for her. And she didn't know how long it was going to be…

* * *

- Ted DiBiase's office - Beth said when answered the phone at the moment it rang. A very familiar voice sounded from the other side of the line.

- Hey Beth.

- Kelly? - the assistant asked very surprised. She never expected to hear again from Kelly. Her lips formed a curvy smile. - Oh my God. It has been forever. Almost six months.

- I know. We have a lot of gossip to catch up - Kelly replied. It had been a while since she got any kind of information about Ted and she wanted it. Beth was the only person who could help her getting it.

- I'm not supposed to talk with you. I can be fired.

A lot of rumors were spread around the office when a detective showed up to talk with Ted. For weeks the talk of the moment was about Ted's relationship with Kelly. The trend only came to an end because of Honey's kidnap. People were now talking about how insane her blonde friend was to do it.

- Trust me: you aren't going to be fired - Kelly assured to Beth's surprise.

- What do you mean? - Beth asked and glanced around her. No one was close enough to hear the conversation she was sharing with a hypothetical kidnapper.

- Didn't Ted tell you? - A total silence was heard from Beth's side of the line. - Ted is going to leave Maryse. They are going to divorce.

- That's not going to happen, Kelly - Beth said full of certain. Ted's marriage had gone through a rough path months ago, but now it was everything fine. There was no talk about divorce.

- Beth, I know what I'm talking about. - The younger blonde's voice was full of confidence.

- So, why are they going to Canada for her parents thirty anniversary? - The secretary replied. A trip to Canada with the family wasn't a sign of divorce.

- Ted is not going.

- Yes, he is. Maryse is going to leave this afternoon. Ted is going tomorrow morning - Beth explained. A speechless Kelly didn't answer. - Kelly? Are you hearing?

- Beth, I have to go. - With those words the evil blonde turned off the phone. Beth had already given her what she needed.

She swerved her eyes from the cell phone screen and placed them on the house of the family she had been haunting for the last few months. She wanted Ted and she would do whatever it took to get him.

* * *

The house was ready to be left. Maryse had just finished closing the last curtain from the living room windows. Knowing her husband as she did, Maryse knew she had to prepare the house to be abandoned for a whole week in Canada. The platinum blonde knew Ted would never think the curtains needed to be closed because the sunlight could change the couches color.

Picking up Honey's backpack, Maryse walked to the main door. Before stepping out of the house, she set up the security alarm.

A week out of Los Angeles would be perfect. All the past month worries would be forgotten for a whole week.

- My bag - Maryse whispered at the middle of the outside path. Her handbag had been forgotten on top of the kitchen counter.

She placed Honey's backpack on the floor before getting into the house again. She disabled the alarm and almost ran to the kitchen. She had to hurry up if didn't want to lose her plane.

With her handbag, Maryse left the house. She passed by the security alarm without remember to set it on again.

* * *

Kelly waited to see Maryse leaving the DiBiase's family house. Her lips formed a curvy smile.

It didn't take her time to be at the back door house. With a rock, which served of decoration of the backyard, the blonde broke the window to open the door. Slipping her hand by the hole she created, she opened it.

Inside the kitchen, Kelly walked to the shelves. After a quickly search, she took from the shelves two glassware and a bottle of red wine.

Step by step, Kelly ended in the master bedroom. The objects she had brought from the kitchen were placed very carefully on top of the bedside table. She took off the most of her clothes. Her tiny body was only carrying revealing underwear.

The open closet called Kelly's attention. She recognized some of Ted's shirts and walked to the fitment. She took time touching and smelling each one of them. Taking one of the shirts of the closet, she dressed it. Another smile was formed by her lips.

Kelly walked to the bed and laid there. Ted was going to have a big surprise when returned home.

* * *

- Dusty needs this at five - Beth said and handed Ted two portfolios. Since Mickie was on maternity leave, Beth was now in charge of the recent mother functions. - And Maryse is on the line one.

- Right - Ted said and placed the portfolios on top of his desk. Only after Beth left the office, he grabbed the phone to answer Maryse's call. - Hey

- Hey, I just left the house. - The platinum blonde was driving the vehicle through the road not too far away from her home. - I'm going to get Honey and then we will go the airport.

- Did you turn on the alarm? - Ted asked. He didn't hear a prompt reply. An uncomfortable silence was the sound for a moment.

- The alarm - Maryse whispered. The second time she had entered in the house, she had forgotten to turn it on again when left. She felt frustrated for forgetting something as it. - I forgot.

- Don't worry. - Ted took a look at this clock. He only had to stay in the office one more hour. Maryse didn't need to turn back and turn on the security alarm. He could do it. - I'm almost leaving.

- No, I'm riding to the valley. I'll turn around - Maryse announced. She wasn't too far away from home. A small diversion wouldn't make her lose her flight. - I call you after.

Maryse hung up the call. Turning around the car, she drove back to the house she had left only a few minutes ago.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	15. Finally Free

**So, here you have the final chapter. I still without my laptop :( If I had it, I would have published the chapter sooner. I hope you all enjoy the ****last chapter and please don't forget to tell me what you think about it.**

**One more time, I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, but English isn't my first language.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the story and thanks too to everyone who took a few minutes of their time to leave lovely reviews. Your reviews helped me to want to finish the story. **

**Thank you to the 17 people who put this on their favourites list, and the 11 who put it on alerts.**

**Read and Review **

* * *

With the key, Maryse unlocked the door lock. The French Canadian walked to the place where security alarm located, a few inches away from the main door. She was still mad with herself for forgetting to turn it on. She placed her family's safety in jeopardy.

When she finished setting up the alarm, a noise coming from upstairs echoed through the house. Maryse turned her head to the stairs. It wasn't long enough until another sound was heard.

Someone was in the house and Maryse was sure of whom was the "someone".

The platinum blonde took off her shoes and walked to the stairs. The heels wouldn't denounce her presence in the house.

Without making a sound, Maryse reached the upstairs aisle. The master bedroom had the wooded door closed. She leaned her ear against the closed door. Someone was definitely inside this room.

Maryse took a deep breath before opening the door. Finally rolling the knob, she was confronted with the vision of Kelly lying on her bed with her body covered with one of her husband's shirts.

- Did you not get my message? - Maryse queried in a furious tone. She told Kelly to stay away. She advised Kelly to stay away from her house, from her family.

- I'm so sorry - Kelly said with a sorrow expression as she was feeling pity for Maryse. The blonde sat on the bed's edge. - We didn't want you to find out like this.

- I knew we would come to this. - Maryse got closer of the bed. She was tired of Kelly's lies and attempts to ruin her marriage.

- I know how hard it must be like to have someone to fall out in love with you. I know.

- You are completely delusional. I'm going to let the cops to deal with your craziness. - Maryse tried to reach the phone that was on top of the bedside table.

Trying to stop the other woman from making the call, Kelly grabbed Maryse's wrist.

- It doesn't need…- Before Kelly could go further, Maryse silenced her.

- Don't touch me - Maryse advised with no patience to handle the insanity. The married woman freed her wrist from Kelly's touch.

- We can talk. - Kelly put on her feet and one more time wrapped her hand Maryse's wrist. Her voice had a begging tone that didn't touch Maryse's heart. After all the evil schemes Kelly did, Maryse wouldn't feel bad for her.

- I told you to not touch me - Maryse exclaimed and pushed Kelly to the bed. The former temporary fell into the mattress.

Maryse turned around to leave the room. The large house had another telephone on the living room. She could make a complaint there.

A ranging fire showed up on Kelly's eyes while she watched Maryse getting out of the room. Making a decision, the fallen blonde rose up from the bed. She walked to Maryse and before the platinum blonde had time understand what was about to happen, Kelly tackled her from behind.

Maryse's body was thrown against the chest of drawers. A major pain hit her lower back. She slid until sat on the floor. Maryse tried to get back on her feet, but Kelly kicked her in the stomach.

With a smirk crossing her face, Kelly wrapped her fingers around Maryse's blonde hair. She wanted to look Maryse in the eyes before punching her. Her fist flew into Maryse's features.

Maryse swerved before the blonde hit her face. Kelly's knuckles hit the chest of drawers. The pain that ran through Kelly's hand gave Maryse the time she needed to back to her feet. With all her strength Maryse threw Kelly against one of the bedroom walls.

The smirk once before on Kelly's face disappeared. Maryse tried to reach the door, but Kelly stopped her. She got the lamp, which was at her side, and dealt a heavy blow against Maryse. One more time, Maryse had to swerve from Kelly's attack. She kept trying to hit Maryse, who got into the bathroom.

The attacked woman waited to Kelly to strike against her again to lock the door. When Kelly directed the attack with the lamp against her body, Maryse caught it between the bathroom door and the door frame.

* * *

"Where are you?" Ted asked to himself worried. It was the third time he tried to call to Maryse's cell phone and didn't get an answer. Dialing his telephone's house number, Ted hoped to hear his wife's voice. But he had the same result as when tried to call to her cell phone. The recorder voice told him to leave a message.

- Maryse, are you there? - Both women heard Ted's voice. Kelly left the lamp fall to the floor and then pushed the door, making it hard to Maryse to get out of the bathroom.

Kelly ran to the phone and answered it: - Ted! - Maryse rose to her feet and walked to Kelly. The younger girl could be insane, but she had no idea with whom she was messing with.

- Kelly? - Ted asked very surprised. He couldn't believe after five months he was hearing Kelly's voice again. Her innocent tone was the last thing he wanted to hear. - What are you doing in my house?

Maryse pulled Kelly by the hair before another word could run from her mouth. The two fought for the phone. With her perfect nails, Maryse scratched Kelly's face to get the phone.

- Maryse - Ted exclaimed getting worried. He had no idea of what was going on in the other side of the line. The business man wanted to know where his wife was.

- Ted, I'll call you back - Maryse said and hung up the phone without giving Ted an opportunity to speak with her.

The silence disturbed Ted. Maryse was at home alone with Kelly, an insane woman, who he knew that would do whatever it took her to make Maryse disappear from her path.

Ted rose up from his chair and ran to the elevator. He had to go home. His coworkers looked at him with surprised expressions. While waiting for the elevator, that got five seconds to open, but to Ted it felt and eternity, the worried husband dialed the number of Stephanie's police station.

- I need to speak with detective McMahon, right now please. - Ted stepped into the elevator. He pushed the parking lot floor number. The metallic walls couldn't take more time to close. - It's an emergency!

* * *

Kelly tried to leave the room, but Maryse grabbed her by the blonde hair and then threw her against the floor. She crawled from the bedroom, but before she could get closer of the stairs Maryse pushed her by her leg. Maryse wouldn't let Kelly go so easily. She wanted to teach her to never more mess with her family.

- Do you want to hold on? - Kelly tried to reach the hand rail, but Maryse smashed her head against the floor. - Did I not tell you to not come to my house? - It was still fresh in her memory the day Kelly kidnapped her daughter.

Thinking about it, Maryse punched Kelly. Blood started running from the blonde's nose. - Nobody touches my baby girl!

Maryse's fist was going straight to Kelly's face one more time when the blonde swerved and kicked her in the stomach. Maryse went against the banister. Finally on her feet, Kelly walked to Maryse. She wrapped her hands around the other blonde's neck and made pressure. Not only she wanted to suffocate Maryse, but she wanted too to throw her from the landing. Each second it spent Kelly used more strength to push Maryse to a deadly fall.

Only Maryse's lower back was holding her body against the banister. Her feet weren't touching the ground anymore. In despair, Maryse wrapped her legs around Kelly's waist.

The insane woman lost her balance when felt's Maryse weight. Unbalanced, Kelly gave a few steps before falling. The two blonde rolled over the staircase.

When the bodies hit the plan floor, Kelly was the first to stand up. She tried to run away, but Maryse wrapped her hands around the blonde's left feet. Kelly's knees bumped in the stairs.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kelly kicked Maryse in the face. The platinum blonde fell behind and hit with the back of her head against the wall. Kelly took the opportunity to run away from Maryse's hands.

When Maryse opened the eyes all around her was a big blur. Her mouth tasted the blood running from her open lip.

Very dizzy, it was hard to Maryse to get back on her feet. Placing her hands on the stairs, Maryse reached the landing. Her ears heard steps coming from the attic. Did Kelly run to the only place she couldn't get away from her?

Step-by-step, Maryse made her way to the attic. It was too dark in the room full of cardboard boxes. Maryse walked very carefully. Some parts of the attic weren't safe: the wooden floor was very fragile and didn't support heavy weight. One mistake and a vertiginous fall was waiting.

Maryse looked around the dark attic. No sight of Kelly in the room. Turning around to leave the unsafe room, Maryse was attacked by Kelly, who jumped to her with a wooden plank.

A sharp pain hit Maryse's lower back. Kelly kept attacking Maryse, who to not be hit walked behind without pay attention to the floor.

The wood started cracking under their barefoot feet.

Swerving from one of the attacks, Maryse fell to the floor. Kelly lifted the plank. It was positioned to hit Maryse in the skull. When Kelly was going to hit the final blow, Maryse rolled and Kelly hit the floor. The wooden floor finally cracked.

The young blonde never saw it coming. Unprepared, Kelly fell into the created hole. To not fall to her dead, Kelly dug her nails on the edge of the hole. Wood splinters starting falling, giving Kelly the sign they weren't going to hold her weight much longer.

- Take my hand - Maryse ordered and extended her hand to Kelly. With a malicious smile, Kelly accepted the hand. Before Maryse could pull Kelly, the blonde in danger started pushing Maryse to a deadly fall with her.

Her body started slipping to Maryse's despair. She tried to help Kelly to make it alive, but Kelly was still trying to kill her. Maryse balanced her hand, trying to get released from Kelly.

She didn't believe she was stupid enough to try to help the woman who almost ruined her marriage and kidnapped her daughter. How didn't she see the insanity in the woman's eyes when she took her hand?

Finally Kelly released Maryse's hand. Maryse followed Kelly with her eyes.

During the fall, Kelly grabbed the crystal chandelier. It didn't hold her height and Kelly feel into the cold floor. Her body hit the coffee table from the living room breaking it in millions of glass pieces.

From the hole created by Kelly's attempt to kill her, Maryse stared at the fainted woman. The eyes once closed were now widened to Maryse's surprised. After the bump Kelly had taken, the French Canadian thought she was dead.

A smile appeared on Kelly's bloody face, but very quickly it faded away. The crystal chandelier, which was only secured by a single thread, fell on top of Kelly. Maryse closed her eyes. It pierced the blonde's body.

* * *

When Maryse finally reached the outside, she saw detective McMahon and two other officers running to the house.

- Maryse, are you alright? What happened here? - Stephanie asked looking to Maryse's clothes dirty with dust and blood. The platinum blonde didn't answer Stephanie. She knew exactly what had happened inside the house. - Stay here.

It wasn't something Stephanie had to say twice. Maryse didn't want to enter in the house while Kelly's body was in the living room.

- Maryse. - A very familiar voice called the blonde's name. Taking a look at the street, Maryse saw Ted running to her.

In few second, Ted arrived to his wife's side. He wrapped his arms around Maryse's mistreated body. She leaned her head against his chest.

- It's all over - Maryse whispered and a tear rolled down of her hazel eyes. Ted embraced Maryse closer to his him.

- It's all over - Ted repeated his wife. Maryse looked at him with her red eyes. They were finally free of Kelly's insanity. They would finally live in peace.

A smile was formed by Maryse's open lip. After months concerned, her heart was finally feeling relieved. Kelly wouldn't try to steal her husband again; Kelly wouldn't kidnap her daughter again; Kelly wouldn't try to murder her.

Pulling his wife closer, Ted delivered a kiss on her lips. It had never felt so good having Maryse around his arms. There were moments he thought that morning was the last time he would feel her against him.

While police officers and paramedics were running back and forth, Ted and Maryse stood in an embrace glancing at each other. Nothing else mattered. They were free to keep fighting for their marriage and their life as a family of three. They were finally free.

**The End**


End file.
